


A Werewolf Tale

by Kaixsenlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixsenlove/pseuds/Kaixsenlove
Summary: Following the life of a young omega Baekhyun as he grows up and learns his place in the wolf pack.





	1. Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on AFF under the same username.

**Forward**

Supernatural, Werewolf AU. / Pack-like mentality. / Hierarchal system.

Alphas, betas, and omegas, can be either male or female.

Only male or female omegas can have children.

**Pack Hierarchy**

  1. Leader of the pack
  2. Leaders mate
  3. Alphas
  4. Betas
  5. Omegas



**Alpha** – Dominant wolves. Traditionally hunters, protectors and providers of the pack.

What makes a wolf an alpha in this story is their strength, scent, and behavior.

 **Beta** – Wolf most likely to replace Alpha. Same attributes as alphas however they are most likely to follow the lead of alphas rather than take a leading position.

 **Omega** – Generally submissive and easily swayed by the dominant nature of alphas and betas.

** _Elders_ used to refer to anyone who is older. i.e. an older sibling or friend.

 

“Like a family, the Wolf pack is a social unit. The pack consists of the breeding pair, or parents, called the alphas and their daughters, sons, sisters, and brothers. The alphas are not always the biggest Wolves in the pack, but are generally the toughest and most respected. Wolf packs have from two to an undetermined number of individuals. The average Wolf pack consists of four to seven individuals, with packs having as many as thirty-six members documented, and packs having over fifty members rumored about. …. The pack structure benefits Wolves greatly in places where they may act unrestricted by human beings. As the old saying goes, "there is power in numbers," and this especially comes into play when Wolves hunt as a group or collectively care for and teach their puppies.” ([source](http://www.runningwiththewolves.org/behavior1.htm)) 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's father returns with a new alpha.

 

**Chapter 1**

It was  _late_.

He wanted to watch his father’s return. To see all the lead males of his family return with everyone else. So, he rushed down the stairs following all his little cousins and sat down at the bottom of the steps, peering around the corner to see all the commotion in the room.

The living room, which was normally quiet and uneventful, was alive with chatter and movement. He could see all of his elders conversing and moving about.

Once he and his cousins realized the coast was clear they ran around the steps to place themselves directly under the stairs. A perfect view of the living room and a good hiding spot.

He could hear his mother and her fussing over food and supplies, wanting to make sure there was enough meat for the everyone when they returned.

He saw servants moving rushing in and out of the front door carrying bags. There was so much commotion. So much going on. He was having a hard time keeping up with everything he saw. He had become accustomed to the quiet emptiness of the house that the sudden and boisterous movement caused a bust of excitement within him. His eyes moved around frantically. He wanted to see  _everything_.

Almost all of his family was gathered in the house tonight. They’d all gathered to welcome their leader home.

“Baekhyun!” The boy under the steps stilled. His mother was suddenly calling out for him. He wondered how she knew he was there. He had been so quiet and sneaky.

“Baekhyun, honey I can smell you,” She laughed, “Come here, please.”

He couldn’t see his mother, but he could of course  _hear_  her just fine. He was unsure if he should go to her though. _Did she really know he was there or was she just checking?_  Baekhyun wasn’t always known for following the rules. Maybe she was just checking to see if he was around? He suddenly pouted. He was only following his cousins.  _Why aren’t the in trouble too?_

He suddenly felt his body thrust forward and he stumbled out into the open and all the elders turned to face him. He looked behind himself and realized he had been pushed.

 _Traitors_ , he thought.

Betrayed by his own brethren. His cousins had pushed him out from their hiding spot under the stairs right within view of his mother.

_Just to protect themselves._

He felt his face heat up as the elders separated and made somewhat of a pathway leading straight to his mother. He was very relieved to see she didn’t look mad at all that he had stayed up hours beyond when she had sent him to bed.

She sighed and raised her hand to beckon her son, “Come here,” she said. “Come on hurry. They’re coming up the drive way.”

Baekhyun grinned. He looked back at his cousins who were pilled one on of top of another under the stairs and stuck his tongue out at them before he ran over to his mother.

When he reached her, she sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, “What will we do with you little one, hmm?” She shook her head but Baekhyun could sense no anger from her but only affection. The look she was giving him and the way her fingers carded through his hair caused a small warmth to spread through his chest.

He looked at her and gave her a big grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I’m too old for bed times Mama.” He felt his mother affectionally pat his head and comb her fingers through his hair one last time.

“Mm, you might be right.” She sighed and looked out the window. “Okay, turn around…. Come on. Get ready to greet your father.”

Baekhyun turned excited but stood so close to his mother that his back was flush against her body. He was  _anxious_.

He hadn’t seen his father or even heard from him in months.  _Almost a year,_  he thinks. He wasn’t sure what to expect. His father left quiet often on sudden and unexpected trips and his return was always made into a big deal; it seemed to spark lighting into the house. Everyone would constantly be on the move anxiously trying to prepare for the return of the head of the household.

Baekhyun particularly enjoyed his father’s return because every time he came home he smelt like something different. Sometimes something pleasant but other times… not so much. Baekhyun recalls when his father was gone for only a few weeks but upon his return he smelled so sweet like the sugar cookies his mother would bake on special occasions. It made Baekhyun’s chest swell with warmth and reminded him strongly of his mother’s own scent (which always reminded Baekhyun of strawberries). Even the aura his father had given off made Baekhyun feel calm and comforted as he normally does when he’s pressed against his mother in a hug. He guessed it must have been a good trip.

But then there was another time he recalls his father came home smelling like copper and lavender. At first the coppery smell that lingered on his father was not something Baekhyun could immediately identify but he knew he had smelled it before. It wasn’t until one of his cousins went through her menstruation later on that week and Baekhyun had gotten a good whiff (to his dismay) of her discharge that it had dawned on him that the coppery smell of his father had been  _blood_. Once he had that realization a cold child ran down his spine.  _What had his father gotten into that caused him to smell_ so much _of blood?_

The lavender scent that also lingered on his father, though, was even more perplexing. He couldn’t understand how his father could smell so pungent with blood but at the same time give off such a pleasant smell like lavender. He had purple splotches all over his neck and collarbone and the aura his father gave off was reminiscent of that one time when Baekhyun’s mother caught him… _exploring his body_ …when she’d walked into his room  _completely_   _unannounced_  wondering why all his socks seemed to be so hard and crusty, even sometimes sticky with some unknown substance.

He remembered his mother being particularly  _disgusted_  with the way his father smelled. But what confused him even more was that she was most upset with the smell of lavender on his father not the smell of blood and he distinctly remembers his mother crinkling her nose up at all the purple marks on his father’s neck. At that time his father had given his mother the same look Baekhyun gave her after she caught him with his hand down his boxers massaging his  _you-know-what_ when he’d been exploring his body. She gave Baekhyun a great big lecture about  _keeping his body pure for his future alpha_. He remembers that particular return very distinctly because it had become apparent that his mother refused to let his father mount her for weeks after.

The knob on the front door was turning and Baekhyun could see many shadowed figures through the window walking up the driveway. He shook the thoughts of his father’s past returns out of his head. The front door was opening now.

His father had returned home.

\---

He smelled…. _grass_.

Baekhyun, like everyone else in the house, was a werewolf. He was young and yet to have experienced his first shift from his human form to his wolf form, so his senses were not as strong like that of the rest of the elders in the room, but he definitely had a keener sense of smell than the average human.

So as Baekhyun watched his father and the group of men walk past him and his mother to shuffle into the middle of the living room all he could smelled was…grass.

He was disappointed to say the least.

But his mother seemed very pleased. He could sense her aura, she seemed relieved. Probably because he smells nothing like lavender and has no purple marks on his neck this time.

His mother walked them over to his father. She kept her hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders as she did so. She let go of her son to wrap her arms tightly around his father and give him a very sloppy kiss.

Baekhyun, decided to look away. He was aware that once everything had settled down his parents, overjoyed at their reunion, would become  _(very loudly)_  intimate with one another.

He looked around at the rest of the elders that walked in behind his father while his mother had decided to stay firmly attached to his father at the mouth. He was happy to see his uncles and older siblings amongst those who had returned. They had taken seats on the couches and were laughing at whatever jokes were being passed around.

His mother had only three litters of pups and Baekhyun was the youngest out of six male wolves. Out of those six pups Baekhyun was the only omega. (Out of everyone in the house, save for his mother, Baekhyun was the only  _omega_.) This meant that while his brothers got to have fun and venture off on cool adventures getting to know their father poor little Baekhyun, as the omega, had to stay behind with his mother and help her and his crazy aunts watch his demon-like cousins and keep other boring omega-esk duties.

As an omega he was subordinate to the rest of the pack, so he was not allowed to do a lot of the things his alpha brothers got to do but because of his father’s position the rules that normally restrict omegas from certain activities did not always apply to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s father was the leader of their pack; the chief. The pack extended beyond the house they currently resided in. It covered the expanse of one city and two small farming villages near a dense and un-populated forest.

As the head alpha, Baekhyun’s father often left the confines of their home for pack and other wolf related business that Baekhyun was completely uninformed on. But it’s not like they would tell him about things of wolf politics. He was just an omega after all. And as his mother would say,  _‘A pretty little omega like you need not fill your head with such things.’_

His position as the only omega of the head alpha gave him a special status in the pack, however Baekhyun found his life was a lot less interesting than his older alpha brothers. Baekhyun was always so jealous of them because they could freely leave the house of their own accord  _without_  a guardian. While Baekhyun was always restricted to the house with his mother and his runt-of the litter cousins. But even though there was clearly a difference between his alpha brothers and himself in how they were treated, his brothers always treated him like an equal. It was as if amongst his brothers Baekhyun was an alpha as well and they were always willing to take Baekhyun out of the house that he always seemed trapped in.  _‘Let’s help him escape,’_ they would say.

That’s one of the reasons why he missed his brothers so much. They were  _fun_. The house had been so boring without them in it. They’d cause so much mischief and headaches for the house staff  _(and Baekhyun’s mother)_  but it would only mean excitement and thrilling adventure for Baekhyun.

He distinctly recalls one weekend when his eldest brother held a party in their house when all the elders  _(including his mother, aunties, and all his bratty cousins)_  had been gone. It was the first time Baekhyun got drunk and the first time he ever made out with someone and the first time he’d ever seen his brother get in a fight.  _‘’You defiled my baby brother!’_  Is what his eldest brother said. But that’s a story for a different time.

As Baekhyun looked at his brothers he realized how much he missed them and how quiet the house was without them. To have the house alive again with boisterous noise and to have his family whole again made his chest fill with pleasurable warmth.

He continued looking around and noticed his oldest cousin Sehun  _(The only cousin not considered one of the prepubescent teens hiding under the staircase. – Baekhyun rolled his eyes_ ) next to the window furthest from everyone else.

Sehun was a beta wolf which meant he did not have the same elevated status as an alpha, but he was able to freely leave the house  _(unlike Baekhyun)_  and was even one of the males to leave with his brothers on whatever awesome adventure his father had taken them on.

Baekhyun frowned.

He and Sehun were practically the same age but since Sehun had his first shift and experienced  
his first rut he’d been allowed to go on these excursions with his father, older brothers, and uncles. While Baekhyun was left alone in the house with his younger cousins who Baekhyun was always left to babysit.  _So unfair,_  he thought.

All in all, Baekhyun was happy to see his family return but he was seething with jealousy over Sehun’s sudden adventurous outings.

After thoroughly sulking Baekhyun was able to notice someone standing next to his beta cousin by the window.

All his family that returned were dressed as per usual, in business casual attire with their hair slicked back. However, this stranger was wearing ripped  _(stained)_  jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was a wild mess and Baekhyun did want to be rude, but he smelled like  _garbage_. He seemed wild, almost feral. But Baekhyun did note his aura was calming. Not a wild mess like that he would expect from a wolf who was feral.

Baekhyun watched as the stranger nod his head to whatever stupid thing his cousin Sehun was saying to him. But then he suddenly looked away and directly into Baekhyun’s eyes.

With wide eyes and a faint blush Baekhyun averted his gaze away quickly and looked at his father.

He only felt his blush deepen when he realized both his parents were looking at him.

Baekhyun greeted his father after his mother quickly insisted that he,  _‘Stop being rude and say hello to your father.’_

In all honesty Baekhyun didn’t really  _know_  his father. He was always gone for one reason or another and he was always taking at least one of his brothers with him; he never took Baekhyun. He had a much better relationship with his mother. She was mostly always in the house. Even though Baekhyun had several nannies in his younger years his mother had always been around. But his father was mostly always gone and when he was in the house the exchanges he’d share with his younger son were always short and seemed to be very formal, awkward almost.

“Hey” he did feel his mother slap the back of his head and chastise him for being  _too_  casual,  _‘It’s disrespectful,_ ’ she complained. But while Baekhyun pouted and nursed the back of his head his father laughed.

“That’s perfectly fine… Hey son. Staying out of trouble I hope?” His father glanced back at the couch where his brothers and sons (Baekhyun’s uncles and brothers) were sitting. “Seeing as how your partners in crime were gone.”

“Baekhyun is always  _good_ ,” his mother emphasized this by giving a firm squeeze to his shoulders “It’s just that some of the  _company_  in this house may not be a good influence.” As she said the last line she looked very pointedly at his father as if she were trying to tell him something that she wasn’t speaking out loud.

Baekhyun sighed, “I missed them. It was so  _boring_  here without them,” referring to his brothers.

And then he saw all his uncles and brothers faces light up. He hadn’t realized they’d been listening.

“ _See_!” his uncle said, “We are the light that shines in this house!” He leaned back and put his feet on the coffee table “Your son  _loves_  us therefore you can’t kick us out.”

At the mention of kicking his favorite family members out. Baekhyun quickly turned to his mother asking her, “You were going to kick them  _out_?”

She simply rolled her eyes and began to shoo her youngest away. “Alright, alright that’s enough it’s already way past your bedtime, “ She pushed Baekhyun towards the direction of the stairs. All the alphas on the couch gave a very dramatic ‘Aw, but why.” Baekhyun could hear one his uncles state that Baekhyun was much too old for a bed time but his mother ignored him.

“Go and take your cousins with you because I know -  _you’re under the stairs_.” At the last part of the sentence her voice got louder and menacing, and she almost sounded like an alpha with how much bite was behind her words. As Baekhyun was making the sulky walk back towards the staircase he watched as all his younger cousins scrambled from under the staircase and hastily made their way up the stairs. Behind him he could hear laughter from the elders.

As Baekhyun put his foot on the first step hand on the banister he looked at the elders one last time only to find that no one was paying him any attention. Except he did catch the eye of one; the feral looking stranger with the wild hair. After their eyes locked Baekhyun felt his face heat up  _again_  and he quickly tore his gaze away and ran up the stairs back up to his room.

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's eldest brother is a party pooper.

Chapter 2

The full moon was coming soon. 

Even though Baekhyun had not had his first shift yet he'd always feel a familiar ache in his bones as the day of the full moon drew near. This time though, Baekhyun felt like his bones were shaking under his skin as if they were about to break into pieces at any moment. The feeling was uncomfortable bordering painful and Baekhyun was starting to think that he may experience his first shift from human to wolf during the next full moon cycle.

"Here," Baekhyun was handed a drink. He looked inside the red cup and crinkled his nose.

  
"It's green!" Baekhyun looked up from the lime green concoction to eye his cousin suspiciously.  
  
Jongin, was smiling.  
  
"It'll help since the full moon is coming."  
  
Jongin was the only cousin that Baekhyun actually liked. For one he wasn't a child, so he didn't need babysitting and for another he was gracious enough to save Baekhyun from being trapped in the house all day long.  
  
Jongin lived in the city with his omega mother causing everyone in the family to refer to them as ' _city wolves_.'  
  
Baekhyun was at a college party with Jongin who had invited him.  
  
"It looks slimy."  
  
"It is kinda." Jongin shrugged.  
  
He was told this was a fraternity party. Baekhyun wasn't entirely sure what that meant but he didn't care. He was willing go anywhere and do anything so long as it took him out of the house.

 

Right now, the house they were in was house which Jongin said, belonged to the fraternity brothers but not all the people in the house _(who were packed into the house like sardines)_ belonged to the fraternity.

  
"Just drink it," Jongin then walked off stating, "I'm going to look for your brothers. I'll be right back."

 

Baekhyun nodded then stared at the drink in his hand. It didn't smell or look like alcohol at all and Baekhyun was very hesitant to drink it. But the thought that this strange green drink will relieve his bone aches makes him chug it all in one go. It certainly felt slimy and Baekhyun had to smack his lips and roll his tongue a few times before the slimy feeling finally left his mouth. It tasted very sweet much to Baekhyun's pleasant surprise. He hardly ever got to eat anything sweet.

  
After downing the drink Baekhyun felt relief in his bones immediately and he found himself smiling at the cozy feeling he felt. Now he could _really_ enjoy himself. He was out in the city, away from the confines of his family home, away from the obnoxious company of his baby cousins, and most importantly he was away from the overbearing hawk eye of his mother. He felt free...well he's free at least for the next few hours.  
  
With this newfound freedom he wanted to do anything that his mother would absolutely disapprove of. He's already at a party. _Would his mother disapprove?_ Yup. Now he made his way over to the kitchen, he needed a drink _. Would his mother disprove of his consumption of alcohol?_ Hmm, yup.

 

Baekhyun made his way through the crowd. Squeezing through pressed bodies. It was loud in the small house. Being a werewolf made Baekhyun's hearing extra sensitive and the music coupled with all the loud conversation was a little overwhelming. All the different smells and auras of all the people was also a little too much for him.  He needed a drink; the alcohol would help.

  
He made it to the little island that separated the kitchen from the dining room. He spotted one of his older brothers and a wicked smile spread across his cheeks. This brother was the youngest out of the alpha children, closer to Baekhyun's own age, and boy did he love to drink. Baekhyun was sure his brother had something to share.  
  
"Baekhyunnie!" His brother looked at him wide eyed and slurring his words. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes, "We came in the same car. Why're you acting like it's a surprise?" His brother laughed and smashed a bottle to his little brother’s face.

 

"Here! I know you're looking for this." Baekhyun took the bottle _(pretending his brother didn't just knock him over the head with it)_ and took a big chug from it. He ignored the burn he felt going down his throat and the uncomfortable drop feeling he felt as the liquor entered his stomach. Whatever he had just took a swig of it was strong.

  
"You little savage you! No chaser Baekhyunnie?...Woah I'm impressed." His brother looked him over a bit then laughed. "Whose clothes are those? And wait, did you do your hair? Are you wearing....is that _makeup_?" His brother now looked a little more sober. He was staring at Baekhyun intently. When Baekhyun entered the car it had been dark so his brothers probably didn’t get a good look at him before.  
  
Baekhyun took another swig from the bottle.  
  
"Jongin," he replied. Jongin was the answer to everything. He was wearing jeans, converse, and a plaid shirt all of which Baekhyun did not have in his closet but were loaned to him by Jongin.

 

Jongin lived off campus with roommates. Baekhyun had gotten ready at his apartment a few hours earlier.  One of his cousin's roommates did Baekhyun's hair and makeup. It was the first time he'd gotten all dressed up like this and when he looked at himself in the mirror he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it and contemplated taking it all off. But Jongin had whistled when he saw Baekhyun's new look and told him he looked, ' _Good enough to eat.'_ Baekhyun had taken that as a compliment and decided to keep it all on. Afterall he wasn't from the city so maybe he looked good according to the standards of the people here.

  
As soon as Baekhyun had walked in the house he noticed eyes on him. He felt pride in the way people looked at him, so he decided that he very much liked his new look.  
  
His brother nodded to his response and asked, "Where is he anyway?"  
  
Baekhyun shrugged and took another swig.  
  
"Hey slow down there little baby omega," Baekhyun scowled. He hated being called a 'baby' and ' _omega_.'

 

His brother was always the fun one. He was the one that treated Baekhyun more like a friend than a brother so much so that Baekhyun felt more comfortable confiding and talking to him about the woes of being an omega in a pack of mostly alphas. But sometimes Baekhyun would be reminded that he was indeed his older _alpha_ brother. Like right now as he began giving Baekhyun a lecture, most of which Baekhyun had tuned out.

  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"...and if I were _you_ ," Baekhyun began listening again. His brother sounded like he was almost done.

 

"...if I were you I'd stay clear of our eldest brother. If he saw you like this," he said gesturing to Baekhyun's makeup and attire. "I'm sure he'd slip his _fucking_ lid." Baekhyun winced at the cuss word.

  
In the pack no one really used language like that. Especially not his mother or his cousins. And since Baekhyun was around them the most _(to his utter dismay)_ whenever he heard cuss words or abrasive language he stung his ears.

  
As an omega he was expected to act and talk a certain way and as the only omega son of the chief, the leader of the pack, he was expected to speak kind and gracious words only. _Just like a good little omega son should._  
  
But he was distinctly aware that alphas and betas were not held to such restrictions and they spoke aggressively to one another. Around omegas of course they did tone it down.  
  
His brothers were the same way they'd change their speech and behavior when around Baekhyun but other times, like now since they were out of the range of the pack, they'd let lose even in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Baekhyun waved a hand dismissively as if he could care less about his eldest brothers' overprotective nature. "He used to be cool, but now he acts like ma." His brother nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he suddenly seemed sober. "Just look out for him okay? He's a little aggressive tonight. I think his rut is coming." Baekhyun nodded.

 

If his eldest brothers' rut was coming that means he might be a little easier to aggravate. And since the full moon seemed to be coming any day now he might be even more on edge. His eldest brother was already a little bit of a hot head, Baekhyun didn't want to make him mad. He'd probably tell their mother; he didn't want that.

  
"I'm gonna go, hyung. I'm looking for Jongin." His brother nodded and gave Baekhyun a smile. Baekhyun felt wave of warmth spread across his chest at his brother's smile.  
  
His brothers had returned home after being absent from home for ten months. He missed them. It's been 2 weeks since their return, but it was only now that Baekhyun got to spend any time with them.  After their return they were in meetings and they had to make themselves known to all the major households of the pack. So, they'd been out in the community shaking hands and visiting wolves so that the pack could see they'd made it home safely and that they still cared or whatever. It was all a bunch of bureaucratic routine that Baekhyun, as an omega, didn't really understand. All he understood was that his father, brothers, and uncles had returned but he couldn't spend any time with them.  
  
But when all that was over, and they could settle down, Jongin had dropped by the house for a visit and then invited Baekhyun _(he invited_ Baekhyun _, not his brothers_ ) to a party in the city. And as much as Baekhyun wanted to spend time with his family he really _really_ wanted to get out of the house. So he'd agreed but of course one of his eldest brothers overheard and then all his brothers seemed to invite themselves to come along. Jongin didn't seem to mind and neither did Baekhyun because not only would he get out of the house, but he could be with his brothers.

 

But somehow in the course of the night they'd separated and now that he was a little tipsy with the alcohol and the mysterious green drink.  He mostly wanted to do his own thing.

  
But his brother’s smile made him feel happy. He was always smiling no matter what and Baekhyun liked that about him. It always made him feel comforted.  
  
He smiled back and then turned back into the crowd. He didn't really care where Jongin was he was looking for an excuse to venture off on his own. His brothers let him have a little freedom, but they still tried to make sure he had a chaperone and he _hated_ that.  
  
"Are you lost?" Baekhyun looked over and saw a female looking up at him. He sniffed the air, _human_. She smiled easy at him.  
  
"No, I'm looking for someone." He smiled back.  
  
Baekhyun could smell her arousal. He could also tell that she was drunk. His smile widened.  
  
They continued talking until eventually she lead Baekhyun up the stairs. Her skin was dark, and her hair was kinky. Baekhyun wanted to touch her hair because it looked so very soft. He could tell what her intentions were, and he was excited. _This girl_ , he thought _, is pretty_. But he wasn't particularly attracted to her. However, when she pushed him up against the wall and pressed her body against his he felt his own arousal spring forth. All the rooms were taken so she just stopped him in the hallway.  
  
He felt her lips press against his and Baekhyun smiled. He couldn't help but think how upset his mother would be to see him right now.  
  
He kissed the girl back.  
  
Then he thought about how his brothers would react. _Would they be upset?_ His eldest brother certainly would.  
  
He let his hands slid down her arms and he wrapped her arms around his neck before placing his around her waist.  
  
She tasted like candy! Much to Baekhyun's delight. When he ran his hands down her arms he noticed how soft her skin was. And now the kiss was becoming more heated and picking up speed. He could feel the girl becoming needier and then he heard her moan. Baekhyun smiled again.  
  
He did _that_. He made her _moan_. The smell of her arousal was all around him and he couldn't help but feel pride swell in his chest at the fact that this girl really wanted to mate with him.  
  
" _Baekhyunnie_!"

 

Baekhyun broke the kiss to look up over the girl's head. And sure enough all of his brothers and his cousin Jongin were standing there in the doorway to one of the rooms, watching him. Jongin looked thoroughly amused, his brothers had wide shocked eyes and his eldest alpha brother looked everything but pleased.

  
Baekhyun sighed. Funs _over_.  
  
He removed the girl's arms from around his neck and began to separate himself from her. He watched her pout her very big and luscious lips.  
  
He hesitated for a moment and glanced at his brothers before he leaned down to give her one last kiss on the lips.  
  
"I gotta go, sweetheart," he spoke against her lips. "But I had fun." And with that he let her go took one last glance at his family and began his trek down the stairs.  
  
-  -  - - - -  
  
"Do you even _care_ about your reputation? Do you think before you act?"  
  
Baekhyun sighed. After he'd been caught kissing the girl he'd ran down the stairs to hide amongst the people in the crowd. Everyone was dancing to a song Baekhyun had never heard of before and he didn't know how to dance to it but another female came up to him and stared dancing, more like grinding on Baekhyun in a way that he decided he liked _very_ much. He pulled her close and did his best to follow her movements.  
  
It was a while before Jongin found him. He'd approached Baekhyun with the same smirk he had plastered on his face when he was caught upstairs.

 

He had a drink in his hand and he'd offered it to Baekhyun.   

  
He let go of the girl he'd been dancing with and took the drink from his cousin.

 

"It's time to go home isn't it?" He did his best to yell over the music. Jongin nodded and patted his shoulder. A sympathetic pat. _Uh oh._ Baekhyun downed the drink Jongin gave him. It wasn't slimy like the last one. This drink was purple, and it tasted sweet except it had a slight and familiar aftertaste that Baekhyun couldn't place at the moment.

  
Jongin shook his head now chuckling and began walking in the opposite direction. Towards the door. Baekhyun followed.  
  
Once they got outside Baekhyun felt relieved at the gust of fresh air cooling his skin. He took a deep breath. He hadn't realized how congested and hot the air was in the house.  
  
"Where are they?" Baekhyun started to feel a little light headed as soon as he finished chugging the last drink Jongin gave him but now that he was outside the dizzy feeling started to fade away; he felt _good_. His face had a fuzzy feeling to it as well. But he liked the feeling a lot. "What was in that drink?"  
  
Jongin had opened his mouth to respond to Baekhyun when he was suddenly cut off.  
  
" _Byun Baekhyun_." Baekhyun sighed.  
  
"Here we go," he said to Jongin. Jongin laughed in response.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Baekhyun looked up at his eldest brother, defiance in his eyes. "Don't look at me like that. What's wrong with you? You're-"

 

" _The littlest omega to the chief of the pack_. I _know_." Baekhyun cut him off. His eldest brother used to be so cool. He used to treat Baekhyun like an equal. They all did. But now they treated him as if he were just another omega.  To be fair he was. But he didn't need other people, especially his _brothers_ , to constantly remind him of that.

  
" _Oh_ ," his brother feigned surprise. "So, you _do_ know you're an omega. That's good. Now maybe you can _act_ like one."  
  
Baekhyun could sense the tension from his other brothers. He was wondering where they were and now he could sense all four of them tense up behind his eldest on the lawn. Even his cousin seemed to be a bit uncomfortable now standing next to Baekhyun.  
  
Once they'd walked out the front door they didn't even make it down the steps of the patio before his eldest brother started yelling at him.

 

There are other people out on the patio as well and they were curiously watching the exchange between the two. Probably confused as to what they meant by ' _omega_ ' as Baekhyun could smell they were all human.

  
Baekhyun had stayed silent after his brother’s last comment. Whatever was in that drink that Jongin gave him it made Baekhyun feel so good inside. It made him feel calm and because of it Baekhyun still wanted to enjoy his night. His overprotective brother was trying to ruin it and Baekhyun had had enough.  
  
He turned to his cousin. "Jongin, can we go?"  
  
Jongin nodded, "Yup. Let me get my keys." And with that his cousin turned and walked back inside the house. Baekhyun made his way to the car.  
  
"You better go _straight home_." His brother was following him. And he was followed by the rest of his brothers.

 

Baekhyun walked down the street to Jongins' car and waited on the side walk on the passenger side.

  
"Go home, Baekhyun." Baekhyun glared at his brother. "You belong there not out here." His brother sighed. "I should have never let you come out with us."

First of all Baekhyun didn’t need his _permission_.

"I am always home!" Baekhyun seethed. "Why don't you go home? It's not like you're ever there." Baekhyun's hands were balled at his sides in fists. How dare his brother tell him to go home? How dare he say Baekhyun belonged there? "You always go out with Dad on those trips. I went out for the first time in _months_. I've been cooped up in that house while you've been galivanting across the globe!"

 

His brother looked offended.

  
"We are doing business. There are- "  
  
"What kind of business? What do you even do when you leave? What is so important that you have to leave me alone for months at a time?" He sounded desperate.  
  
"Not everything is about you! I'm sorry to leave you but -"  
  
"Just shut up!"

 

It had fallen silent after that. Baekhyun was not acting like an omega at all. The shock of Baekhyun, an omega, telling his eldest brother an alpha, to shut up was ringing in everyone's ears including Baekhyun's.

  
He felt his face flush. He could feel his brother’s anger rising. The muscles in his arms were taught as his brother clenched his fists hard.  
  
" _Brother_..." One of his brothers, the second oldest, reached a hand out to the elders' shoulders. "Brother calm down. He's our _kin_."  
  
Baekhyun could feel his brother’s anger like a heat wave. It felt like the sun was scorching his skin. His brother had his defenses up as if Baekhyun were an alpha and his brother was going to attack him.  
  
Baekhyun took a step back.  
  
Jongin ran down the sidewalk keys giggling in his hands. _Finally_.  
  
His running slowed to a brisk stride over to the driver's side. He paused for a moment and looked at the scene before him. Baekhyun's brothers were standing almost on their toes as if waiting for something to happen. One of them had a hand on the eldest shoulder as if to hold him back. And Baekhyun stood defensively, a bit odd for an omega. It was like he too was waiting. And they were all staring at each other.  
  
Even though it was cold out there was a palpable heat around them that was emanating from the eldest wolf.  
  
Jongin unlocked the car doors. Baekhyun abruptly turned at the sound of the locks and swiftly got in the car. Jongin followed and drove off.  
  
-  -  - - - -  
  
Jongin had offered to let Baekhyun stay the night at his apartment. But Baekhyun declined. As much as he wanted to stay out all night simply as an act of defiance he opted against it. If his mother woke up and found he wasn't in his bed he'd be in _big_ trouble.   
  
They were waiting until Baekhyun sobered up a bit and then Jongin drove him home.  
  
"Sorry about tonight," Jongin said regretfully.  
  
Baekhyun sighed. "It's not your fault." His voice was small barely above a whisper. He was leaning his head against the car window. It was cold against his skin which Baekhyun welcomed as he was starting to get a headache and the cool feeling of the window felt nice.  
  
They'd stopped at Jongin's apartment on the way back so Baekhyun could shower _(to get the scent of strangers, alcohol, and cigarettes off his body)_ and change back into his own clothes.  
  
"He's just worried about you."  
  
"There's nothing to worry about," Baekhyun muttered back. "Everything was _fine_." Baekhyun was tired.

 

Jongin shook his head, "I know you don't like to hear it but you're an omega he's an alpha also your brother, he was just worried."  

  
Baekhyun just nodded his head and made to get out of the car. He didn't want to have this conversation right now.  
  
"Good night Jongin." He opened the door and got out before he could hear the reply of his cousin.  
  
He made his way inside the house from the side door of the kitchen. He easily sunk his way into the darkness of the house.  
  
He relaxed his shoulders once he realized no one was downstairs. He moved his hand along the wall looking for the light switch. " _Where_..."  
  
Baekhyun blinked.  
  
He was suddenly illuminated in the brightness of the kitchen lights. He looked at his hand still on the wall and noticed the light switch several inches away from where his hand was placed. He never turned the lights on. _Then how did they turn on now?_  
  
" _Excuse me_."  
  
Baekhyun whipped around. He heard the low rumble of an unfamiliar alpha voice and he turned around in fear.

 

He saw an alpha wearing a white dress shirt with slacks and a black overcoat. His hair was combed back in the same style that his father, brothers, and uncles style their hair when they try to make themselves look presentable to do business.

 

"Who are you?" Baekhyun's heart was racing. The wolf before him looked somewhat familiar but his scent completely through Baekhyun off. He didn't know who the stranger was, but he knew he didn't smell like family.

  
"I was about to ask _you_ the same thing." The stranger's eyebrow raised, and he had an expectant look on his face. As if Baekhyun owed _him_ an explanation.  
  
Despite his fear and surprise, Baekhyun couldn't sense any ill intent emitting from the alpha. So, he let himself relax.  
  
"Well seeing as how I live here I think _you_ are the one who should explain who you are." Baekhyun crossed his arms. "And what are you doing in _my_ house?"  
  
The stranger shifted his feet and lifted his arm to put what Baekhyun saw were keys in his coat pocket. _Wait, did he just let himself in? How did he get keys?_  
  
He saw amusement in the stranger's eyes, but no smile graced his face. He noticed the stranger's nostril flex repeatedly and Baekhyun blushed because this alpha was very _openly_ trying to get a good whiff of his scent.  
  
"Wait," the stranger began, "...are you the _omega_?"  
  
Baekhyun frowned. "I'm not _the omega_. Don't' say it like I'm the only omega in the pack."  
  
Now the unknown alpha was smirking. And now Baekhyun was annoyed.  
  
"Isn't it past your bedtime?" He raised an eye brow. "I heard your mother sent you to bed hours ago." He was teasing. Baekhyun could tell. And Baekhyun didn't like it.  
  
Baekhyun let his hands go from being crossed his chest and began to speak emphasizing each word with his hands. "Okay, who _are you_? And what are you doing in my house?"  
  
But before the stranger could answer Baekhyun heard the front door open and close and footsteps and voices coming from the living room. He heard the very commanding and booming voice of his father. Baekhyun's eye's widened.  
  
He froze in his spot and stared wide eyed at the kitchen door.  
  
He could hear his father calling for someone and his voice was sounding louder and louder as if he were looking for that person and walking towards the kitchen.  
  
_"Chanyeol?"_ His father boomed.

 

The alpha in front of Baekhyun, noticing how concerned he was, sighed and began to walk towards the voices in the living room. Before he walked out he called over his shoulder to Baekhyun.

  
"You owe me one."

And then he left the kitchen. The door swinging back and forth in quick procession until it slowed to a halt.

  
Baekhyun waited. He could hear the voices in the other room become animated and loud after the alpha left. Then he heard the voice of the alpha speaking to his father. It sounded as if they knew each other. _Okay, so he's not an intruder._  
  
Baekhyun snapped out of his frozen state and quickly quietly made his way over to the kitchen door he peered outside and saw across the way a room full of alphas talking and drinking and laughing. They all were dressed in professional attire. Some had their sleeves rolled up others had their tie loosened. But amongst them he saw his father and the stranger talking in hushed voices in the corner of the room.  
  
Baekhyun quietly slipped out of the kitchen and made sure the door didn't swing open and shut before he quietly made his way to the staircase. As he began his ascent up the stairs he looked up and locked eyes with the unknown alpha.  
  
He stayed still for a moment and they stared at each other until the alpha winked at him. Baekhyun felt his face flush. He scowled at the alpha and quietly made his way up the stairs and into his room.  
  
Once inside he sighed and threw himself, back first, on this bed.  
  
_What a night_ , he thought.  
  
As he lay their recounting the night’s events he suddenly had a realization and sat up straight.

 

The professional looking nicely dressed alpha he'd met in the kitchen was none other than the feral alpha his father had brought home with him two weeks ago.

  
But now Baekhyun knew his name.

 

_Chanyeol._

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun might have his first shift soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait until Friday to post. Please enjoy. :)

**Chapter Three**

 

The kitchen table is long and wide and thick. It was made that way to accommodate the many inhabitants of the house. Since it's the morning time the house is bustling. The house staff is running around cooking breakfast, setting up, waking up the little ones ( _his unruly cousins_ ) to get ready for the day.

 

His father and mother are sitting at the head of the table. It is wide enough that they can both sit next to each other on the end. His father is on the phone seemingly on a very important phone call while his mother is busy barking orders to the house staff.

 

Most of the alphas and betas that live in the house are sitting at the table. His uncles and aunts were jovial and loud as per usual and all his brothers seemed groggy and a little haggard probably hung over from last night.

 

Every morning they would pretty much sit on the same side of the table.

 

His father and mother of course sit at the end then his uncles and brothers would sit on the left of the table on his father's side. His aunts would sit on the right on his mother’s side regardless if they were alpha, beta, or omega.

 

Baekhyun usually had a seat right next to his mother on the female side. She’d give him his plans and duties for the day and remind him of the standards he was meant to uphold as the chief’s omega son. But this early morning _(to his joy_ ) he wasn't sitting there.

 

When he was getting ready to sit down in his usual spot his cousins had been running around the dining room and kitchen. His mother had given him an exasperated look, very expectant. Of course, it was _his_ responsibility as the omega to take care of his rowdy cousins. So instead of sitting down at the table to enjoy his breakfast he herded all his cousins together by yelling _(threatening)_ at them, grabbing them by the hair and the backs of their necks and sitting them at the table. He sat them all at the children's table on the other side of the kitchen. Some of his cousins who are a tad bit older, closer to Baekhyun's age, had attempted to sit at the adult table but with his hands on his hips and shaking his head Baekhyun gave them a stern, "No," and he ushered them to the children’s table with the others.

 

They grumbled of course and tried to get Baekhyun to sit with them too, "You're an _omega_ ," one of them had said. "You don't belong over there." In response Baekhyun told his cousin to _'Shut up_ ,' and _'Sit down_.' He then helped the staff put breakfast on the table for his cousins. Once he was sure they would stay seated he pointed to the oldest one at the table.

 

"You're in charge. Make sure all the food goes in their mouths and not anywhere else." His cousin nodded and Baekhyun retreated to the alpha table with the others.

 

By now his brothers were fully awake and boisterous. The noise in the kitchen had gone up a few decimals and Baekhyun was now exhausted from dealing with his cousins. He was terribly offended by his cousin's comment. He was still thinking about it even as he took a seat at the table, _'You're an omega you don't belong there.'_

 

The adult table wasn't strictly for alphas and betas Baekhyun could sit there. His cousin had said what she said because she had just woken up and was pouting. He knew she didn't really mean what she was said but it hurt Baekhyun nonetheless. His brother _(who Baekhyun_ wasn’t _talking to by the way_ ) basically told him the same thing last night and now he was hearing it again from his bratty little cousin.

 

He sighed. He was feeling uncharacteristically moody and when he'd woken up he felt like clawing off his skin just to clamp his hands around his bones to steady them. His bones had returned to feeling like they would break into pieces and it was making Baekhyun feel very uncomfortable and distracted. His first shift was _definitely_ coming at the next full moon.

 

As he approached the table he noticed that his normal seat next to his mother was taken by his beta cousin, Sehun. They were engaged in active conversation. So Baekhyun happily plopped himself down at an open seat towards the end of the table which one of his cousins affectionately coined _'no mans land’_ because the seats at this side of the table were mostly empty; no one really ever sat there. Baekhyun was happy to sit there; away from the prying eyes of his mother.

 

He took his phone out of his pocket began a text message as he plopped down in his seat.

 

**To: Jongin**

_What was in that drink last night?_

 

Baekhyun thanked the staff member who filled a cup full of water for him. He picked up the glass and took a drink.

 

**From: Jongin**

_it was sizzurp ._

 

Baekhyun stared at his phone quizzically. _What the neck was_ sizzurp _?_

 

**To: Jongin**

_What's that? Can I have some more? My bones are achy._ _😣_

 

Baekhyun again thanked another staff member for placing a plate of food in front of him. His plate had small pieces of raw meat, a slice of bread, and fruit slices on it. He smiled. He _loved_ fruit. It was sweet.

 

**From: Jongin**

_oh that stuff . u mean the green drink? i cant . it was some witch’s brew  that I jacked from my mom. ...sorry_

 

Baekhyun frowned. So the green drink was a brew made by Jongin’s mother. Jongin’s mother was a doctor who lived in the city. She treated humans for their injuries and illnesses, but she was also a witch doctor, a specialist for the injuries, aliments, and illnesses of non-humans like Baekhyun and his family of werewolves.

 

**From: Jongin**

_just go see my mom . i’ll take you ._

 

He winced. His bones felt like they were turning over under his skin. He placed his phone face down on the table not really having the energy to respond back to Jongin. Baekhyun loved Jongin’s mother mostly because she was an independent omega.

 

After she separated from her mate, Jongin’s father, she’d moved herself and her only son to the city and started a career as a doctor. To wolves a single parent, especially an omega, with a career was extremely out of the ordinary.

 

As a pack, wolves would never let an omega raise a child on their own. If the alpha or beta father or mother were not around to raise the child, then other members of the pack would aid the omega in the upbringing of the child. It was believed that pups benefited more form being raised by both alphas _and_ omegas, but Jongin’s mother just up and left the pack to raise her pup all on her own.

 

Not only that she’d enrolled herself in higher education _(which wasn’t_ that _strange now a days since more and more omegas were perusing college degrees)_ and became a doctor. She was an independent omega with a career raising her alpha pup on her own. The whole situation, Baekhyun knows, was a bit scandal, but he respected Jongin’s mother because she didn’t let the thoughts or concerns of anyone else in the pack change her mind about anything.

 

Baekhyun thought he definitely needed to sneak out to take another trip to city to see Jongin’s mother. If only to get more relief for his achy bones.

 

"Good morning _omega_ Baekhyun."

 

Baekhyun looked up. It was Chanyeol.

 

Unknowingly, Baekhyun sat directly in front of him. And of course, Baekhyun didn't miss the gleam of amusement sparkling from that alpha’s eyes.

 

Chanyeol, like most of the alphas and betas at the table was dressed in professional attire. Looks like he'd be working with his father today.

 

Baekhyun made sure to frown deep and released his aura pointedly at the alpha so Chanyeol could tell just how very not in the mood Baekhyun was for his teasing. He saw Chanyeol’s eyebrows shoot up at the feeling of Baekhyun and looked as if he was stifling a laugh.

 

Despite his great displeasure at the greeting Baekhyun responded graciously and with respect as a good little omega should.

 

He gave a makeshift bow, the best he could since he was sitting at the table and gave his response while retracting his scent.

 

"Good morning alpha Chanyeol." He made sure his voice was soft and without malice and he avoided eye contact. This was how a good little omega should great an alpha.

 

Baekhyun could suddenly feel his mother's eyes boring into him like a hawk from all the way across the table. Probably because he was talking to this alpha. But he made sure he acted appropriately. The last thing he needed was this troublesome alpha reporting to his mother that he was being rude.

 

Baekhyun ignored his mother's glare and placed his hands together to pray over his food. After his prayer he began eating his food.

 

The alpha in front of him now smiled.

 

"Wow, so you _are_ capable of kindness," he picked up a cup of what Baekhyun could tell was coffee and took a very loud and obnoxious sip.

 

Baekhyun finished chewing and took a sip of water. He chanced a glance at his mother and by the look on her face he could tell he was in trouble. But for _what_? He didn't even do anything!

 

Seeing that he was in trouble Baekhyun let go of all formalities. What was the point? He'd already elicited anger from his mother. He could tell she'd be tailing him all day now and correcting his behavior and lecturing him. There was no point in trying to be good if she was already mad.

 

He stuffed a grape in his mouth and glared at the alpha in front of him. He slumped in his seat.

 

"I am _not_ in the mood for you right now, _alpha_." He kept his voice low but tried to sound as menacing as possible.

 

" _Ah_ ," he was smirking again. " _There_ he is." Chanyeol let out a low deep chuckle. "I apologize if I've disturbed his royal _highness_." He pouted and made to bow to Baekhyun. "Please forgive me _princess_. I know not better."

 

It was nothing really. It was light teasing. His brothers tease him all the time. He's used to it. But the shaking of his bones made him restless, and grumpy, and without patience.

 

He took a deep breath and tried to make himself calm down. He squeezed his eyes shut. He was feeling nauseous. Maybe it was all his anger. He really needed to _calm down_.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” He could feel the concern emanating off the alpha. “What's wrong with you?”

 

And now that he was talking to the alpha a lot more he could hear somewhat of an accent. _He's a foreigner?_

 

“Don't worry about it,” He set his hands on the edge of the table and pushed his chair back. Baekhyun had had enough. He quickly got up and walked over to his father's side and pointedly ignored his mother.

 

“May I be excused?” He looked down into his father’s eyes briefly. His father, who, even sitting down, was almost as tall as Baekhyun who was standing up.

 

He could see his father's eyes shoot up in surprise at Baekhyun's request. He would normally have to ask his mother if he could leave the table, but he knew she'd have a million questions that he just didn't want to answer. Baekhyun places his hands on his stomach and adverted his eyes to the table. “I don't feel well at the moment May I please be excused.”

 

It was formal and proper custom for an omega to avoid looking directly into the eyes of an alpha or beta especially one of high standing, like his father. Of course, this custom didn’t necessarily apply to family or friends but Baekhyun’s mother taught him that he too should follow this rule when interacting with his father in front of others. At least so they can follow the same example of their _perfect omega son._

 

His father nodded and told him, “Of course. I'll send tea to your room.” Baekhyun brought his palm to his forehead with his fingers splayed out and bent his body over in a deep bow, “I beg your pardon,” He stood up from his bow, continued to avoid eye contact. It was a display of respect; it was a way a wolf could express their apologies but it was seen as a very formal gesture.

 

All the formality that Baekhyun kept up with his father was not exactly necessary but again his mother had taught him to do so. She would always say, ‘ _Nobody else is better than you but you are no better than anyone else._ ’ She wanted to remind him that even though he was the chief’s son he was also just another member of the pack and even though he was just an omega he should lead by example. So, he would bow and avoid eye contact and keep up the formalities....at least to keep his mother off his back.

 

To his surprise his father returned the gesture and hunched his body over a bit in his sitting position in somewhat of a makeshift bow with his hand displayed over his forehead, “No pardon needed.”

 

Baekhyun froze in place for a moment. His father’s response was considered a display of humility. He wasn’t sure how to react. He briefly lifted his head but not to look at his father. He felt the familiar and overwhelming feeling of warmth spread over his chest at the look in his father’s eyes. _Love_.

 

Baekhyun quickly looked away, not used to such a strong emotion from his father. Unfortunately for him he locked eyes with the annoying alpha across the table. He saw Chanyeol’s eyes full of amusement and wonder. Baekhyun’s interaction with his father _amused_ him. _Does this wolf even know how to be serious?_ Baekhyun quickly shifted his gaze to his mother who nodded her head towards the kitchen doors. _Leave now_ , she was saying. He assumed she was embarrassed by his interaction from his father which has caused most of the members of his family to stop what they were doing to stare.

 

Baekhyun nodded towards his father and backed away without turning his back to his father. It was disrespectful to turn your back to the chief or his mate. Again, this formality didn’t really apply to family but his mother had taught him.

 

As soon as Baekhyun was out of the kitchen he ran up the stairs two at a time to his room. He quickly changed his clothes and went down the other set of stairs that were on the opposite side of the staircase he’d just ran up.

 

He'd changed into a baseball cap, black joggers, and a Nike hoodie. He was going to go for a run.

 

He enjoyed running. It gave him relief when he felt stressed or too overwhelmed with what was expected of him as the chief’s only omega son. His mother didn’t normally approve of him leaving the house grounds but she never minded his hobby to run. _‘It’s good exercise for an omega. You can stay fit and healthy for your future mate._ ’ Baekhyun rolled his eyes remembering his mother’s words.

 

He plugged his earbuds into his phone and scrolled through a playlist Jongin had made for him. As he pressed play on the first song he smiled. He kept pressing next to see what type of songs Jongin has added for him and sure enough they were all party songs. He decided he loved this playlist because it motivated him to run. And as his feet started to hit the pavement and he could feel the chill of the morning whip past his face he could feel the ache in his bones calm down. Just a little.

 

He ran all the way off the house grounds and started to make his way into town. He ran past all the way to the park. And as a dutiful omega he and smiled and waved as the wolves he passed on the way acknowledged him.

 

In the town he was kind of seen like a celebrity for two reasons; one: he was the chief’s son and two: he was one of the few omegas in the pack.

 

For some reason the number of alphas and betas of mating age outnumbered the amount of omegas of mating age. Baekhyun didn’t really think it was a problem _now_ but he suspected that if things didn’t change soon it would be an issue. As he ran a few laps around the park he remembered his childhood friend who lived nearby. He slowed down to a brisk walk, took out his phone and opened his text messages.

 

**To: Kyungsoo**

_Hey I'm by your place. You home?_

 

**From: Kyungsoo**

_yeah!_

 

Baekhyun smiled. He started running again towards Kyungsoo’s parent’s house.

It had been a while since he’d seen his friend and he was eager to let Kyungsoo know everything that was going on; about the party, his first shift, the new alpha.

 

His pack was fairly large spanning several acres. The exact measurements Baekhyun didn’t know but Kyungsoo didn’t live that far from the park at all.

 

Kyungsoo was one of the only other omegas in the pack that was around the same age as Baekhyun. There were other omegas in the pack of course but they were either too young (like Baekhyun’s cousins) or they were older and mated off already (like Baekhyun’s mother).

 

Unlike Baekhyun, Kyungsoo has been shifting during the full moon cycle since he was a teenager and every month he has a heat. So, he was considered a matured adult omega while Baekhyun, although an adult, was not considered matured because he hasn’t shifted or started his heat cycle.

 

He rounded a corner and was pleasantly surprised to see his friend standing on his porch. His hands were on his hips as if he’d been waiting for Baekhyun. He smiled and Baekhyun felt the same familiar warmth spread across his chest that he gets whenever the youngest of his alpha brothers smiles at him.

 

“Baekhyun!” He seemed so happy to see him.

 

Baekhyun ran up the steps of the porch and pulled his friend into a tight hug lifting him up off the ground.

 

Kyungsoo laughed. “Hey, put me down!”

 

Baekhyun complied and set his friend down. But kept his arms around him in a tight embrace and Kyungsoo held tight onto him too.

 

 _Kyungsoo_ , Baekhyun thought, _is the_ perfect _omega_. He was short and cute. His eyes were big and wide and most of the time a smile graced his face. He was very easy going and very quiet and obedient. His natural sent was also very sweet. Baekhyun let his head fall into Kyungsoo’s hair and he took a big whiff. He closed his eyes enjoying the warm feeling Kyungsoo’s scent filled his body with. It was very pleasant and Baekhyun thought if he enjoyed Kyungsoo’s presence and sent this much how much more must alphas and betas enjoy Kyungsoo’s scent?

 

Kyungsoo began to wiggle in Baekhyun’s arms while laughing. “Okay, that’s enough.” He looked up at Baekhyun and Baekhyun kissed him on the lips.

 

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo broke himself from his grasp and frantically looked around. “You are so crazy.” He grabbed Baekhyun’s arm and pulled him inside the house.

 

“I just missed you so much Mini.” He pouted.

 

“Please don’t call me that. I am average height for an omega.” He gave Baekhyun a stern look before pulling him up the stairs, “I should call you giant or something. You’re freakishly tall.”

 

Baekhyun felt his arm being released and he stared at Kyungsoo’s butt as they walked up the stairs. It was perfect and small and petite. Just like Kyungsoo. Baekhyun was only a little bit jealous.

 

He was lead into Kyungsoo’s room and closed the door behind him.

 

“I haven’t seen you since your father came home. How is he?”

 

Baekhyun sat next to Kyungsoo on the bed, “He’s fine. Are you in heat? You smell different.”

 

“No, but soon. I think.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and Baekhyun followed suit.

 

“So, who is the alpha that’s been living in your guest house?” Baekhyun wasn’t expecting that at all.

 

“How do you know about that?”

 

“The real question is why didn’t _you_ _tell_ _me_?”

 

“A lot has been going on. I didn’t even realize he lived with my family until last night.”

 

“Okay… _and_?”

 

“And what?”

 

“Baekki, _come on_ ,” he was whining now. “He’s literally the talk of the pack.”

 

“Honestly, I don’t know anything! You know no one tells me anything.”

 

“But have you talked to him or anything? He’s awfully handsome and have you smelled him? I heard his scent is _amazing_. Like your dad’s.” Kyungsoo acted like he had a crush not just on Chanyeol but on Baekhyun’s father. _Ew_.

 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up. He was _very_ aware that the omegas and betas in the pack viewed his father as handsome and thought his scent was, in their words, _intoxicating_. Personally, Baekhyun didn’t see it and certainly didn’t smell it. But of course, the chief was his kin. He wouldn’t see or smell anything attractive about his immediate kin, especially not his father. His father’s scent probably matched his authority and power in the pack so that might be why everyone found his scent so attractive.

 

But the alpha, _Chanyeol_ , he wasn’t related to Baekhyun at all and it was strange to Baekhyun to have someone living in his house who wasn’t his immediate family. But he had to admit Chanyeol was _attractive_.

 

He looked like the stereotype alpha. The type that every little omega would drool over. He was tall and muscular and this morning Baekhyun noticed that his skin had tanned slightly since the first time he’d seen him. And that only added to his appeal. He was tall, dark, and handsome. In the pack very dark or tanned skin was an attractive quality in an alpha or beta.

 

The way Chanyeol looked last night and this morning was a drastic difference from the way he looked when Baekhyun first saw him.

 

But Chanyeol must have control over his scent because Baekhyun never smelt him. Alphas normally retracted or reduced their scent around omegas claiming if they fully released their scent it would literally, _‘Drive omegas crazy.’_ (Baekhyun internally rolled his eyes remembering the quote.)

 

“He retracts his scent around me.” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“So, you _have_ talked to him.” Baekhyun watched his best friend cross his legs on the bed bouncing slightly. “Okay, tell me! Is he taken? Does he like betas or omegas?”

 

“Since you’ve been heating all you ever talk about are dominate males and sex.” Baekhyun shook his head. “You’ve changed.” He sounded disappointed, but he was only teasing.

 

Kyungsoo groaned and put his face in his hand, “I _know_. I can’t help it. It’s all I think about especially since I don’t have anyone to mate with.”

 

Baekhyun sighed and suddenly felt sympathetic. “Okay, well I don’t know much…” Kyungsoo lifted his head, excitement in his eyes. “I don’t particularly like him. He’s always trying to mess with me.”

 

“Oh! A playful alpha! Sounds like my type.” Baekhyun laughed.

 

“ _Everyone_ is your type…. I think he works with my dad. He was sitting at the end of the table this morning furthest from my dad, so I don’t think he’s all that important.” Kyungsoo continued to look at him expectantly but all Baekhyun did was shrug. “That’s all I know.”

 

 “Well that’s nothing. I already knew all that.” Kyungsoo looked disappointed. Baekhyun looked away and sighed. He didn’t want to talk about Chanyeol. He wanted to tell Kyungsoo about the party and the girl he’d kissed and how Jongin was the coolest cousin ever. He wanted to ask his friend about sizzurp and complain about his brothers. He wanted to ask his best friend to be with him when he has his first shift because he was scared and didn’t know what to expect. He wanted to say that he felt like a stranger to his own father and he wanted to be closer to him but didn’t know how. Baekhyun didn’t say any of this though because Kyungsoo’s heat was coming so he was understandably distracted.

 

He frowned his bones were starting to ache again.

 

Just then his phone rang, and he stood up to pull the phone out of his pocket. “You need to find a mate.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded and groaned in agreement.

 

Baekhyun looked down to see **MAMA@*% &^** flashing on the caller ID of his phone.

 

“ _Uh oh…looks like you’re in trouble_.” Kyungsoo spoke with a sing song voice but Baekhyun just grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face to shut him up. If he took too long to answer his mother would throw a fit.

 

“Hello?” Baekhyun could hear a lot of bustling in the background and he heard his eldest brother laughing at something. It sounded busy.

 

“ _Baby_ ,” his mother’s voice filtered through the phone and Baekhyun immediately felt the painful shattering feeling of his bones start to ease away. “ _Where are you?_ ” She didn’t sound mad. And the more she spoke the better Baekhyun felt. Her voice was naturally soothing and Baekhyun guessed the sound of his mother’s voice made the wolf in him that wanted to shift so badly calm down. “ _You weren’t in your room when they sent the tea. Are you practicing piano?_ ”

 

Her voice was pleasant and every time she spoke like this Baekhyun was reminded of melons. He loved fruit and while melon wasn’t his favorite he appreciated how refreshing the fruit was how there was a subtle sweetness to it. _Just like his mama._

 

He put her on speaker. “No, mama. I’m not home.” And then silence. Baekhyun signed, _again_. “I’m with Kyungsoo. Then he rushed to add, “I wasn’t feeling well so I went for a run and I ended up at his place… I’m leaving now though.” He bit his lip and waited.

 

“ _Oh, Kyungsoo! Tell him I said hi. Has he found a mate yet?_ ” His mother’s voice became joyful suddenly. She loved Kyungsoo. He was the type of omega that she wanted Baekhyun to be. He was glad that they were friends otherwise he would be entirely jealous of Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the question while Baekhyun tried to hide his laugh. His mother has _been_ trying to hook Kyungsoo up with one of his family members since he experienced his first heat.

 

“No, ma. Not yet.” He winked at his friend.

 

“ _Good! Tell him your eldest brother is available._ ” Both Baekhyun’s and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the proposition but for different reasons. _His eldest brother? No way._ Baekhyun wouldn’t have it. But the young omega sitting next to Baekhyun smiled wide.

 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak but Baekhyun threw another pillow at him so hard that Kyungsoo fell backwards on the bed.

 

“Uhm, thanks ma but I think he’s good.”

 

Kyungsoo sat back up and glared at Baekhyun.

 

‘ _You’re brother’s hot_!’ He mouthed to Baekhyun.

 

‘ _Never in a million years!_ ’ Baekhyun mouthed back.

 

Baekhyun could suddenly hear his eldest brother’s voice on the phone. “ _Kyungsoo? … The little omega? Oh, yeah he’s cute. He scent is_ amazin _. Hook it up little bro!_ ”

 

Kyungsoo could have died. Baekhyun watched as his best friend’s jaw dropped to the floor.

 

Baekhyun walked towards the bedroom door.

 

“Put mama back on the phone you _dog_.” He heard his brother laugh at the comment and then a shuffle as the phone was handed back to his mother. He could faintly hear his brothers having a conversation about Kyungsoo that made Baekhyun’s cheeks and ears burn bright red.

 

“ _Baekhyun,_ ” her voice was stern. “ _You should not have left home without telling me. Anything could have happened to you. You aren’t just anybody you know..._ ” Baekhyun put the phone on mute while his mother continued her lecture him.

 

“I gotta go,” He looked at Kyungsoo who looked so happy and pleased with himself.

 

“Baek-“

 

“No.” He shook his head.

 

“Baekhyun come on-“

 

“No, no way am I hooking you up with any of my family members.”

 

Kyungsoo pouted. “When you start your heating cycles then you’ll understand.” He threw himself back on the bed and Baekhyun could see a very noticeable bulge in his jeans. The redness coating his on his cheeks and ears spread across his neck and color bone. _His best friend was getting a boner over his eldest brother, yuck!_

 

He shook his head and started to walk out of the room briefly stating he’d call Kyungsoo later.

 

Once he got outside he noticed a large black SUV.

 

“ _…Baekhyun? Baekhyun Are you listening!_ ”

 

“Oh,” he took the phone off mute. “Yes, mama… Wait, what did you say?” He winced when he heard her sign _. I hope she doesn’t start all over._

 

“I said we sent the car to get you. Please come home to cook your brother’s lunch.”

 

Baekhyun stared at the black SUB before getting in the backseat. If his mother wanted him to prepare lunch, then that means she wouldn’t be at home at all.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“ _Well if you were_ listening _you would have heard me explain that I’m going on a business trip with your father. But only for a few days so don’t worry._ ” He wasn’t worried at all.

 

“Oh, just you and dad?” She sighed again,

 

“ _No, your cousins are being sent to camp so your aunts and uncles can have a few days together, so they’ll be out of the house too. Your brothers will be home to watch you but really_ ,”… his mother lowered her voice to a whisper before she said, “ _but really_ you’re _there to watch_ them.”

 

Baekhyun smiled. She was referring to the last time she’d left his brother in charge and they decided to throw a house party. The same party where Baekhyun had his first kiss and got drunk for the first time. When his parents came home the next day the entire house was a _destroyed_. But luckily his brothers were blamed for everything while Baekhyun wasn’t suspected of a thing.

 

His smile widened.

 

“I see mama. Yeah, I’m on my way home right now.”

 

After he hung up the phone with his mother he immediately opened his texts.

 

**To: Jongin, Kyungsoo**

_Come over tonight. My parents will be out. @Jongin brink alc!_

_*bring_

 

**From: Jongin**

_down. !_

 

**From: Kyungsoo**

_Who’s Jongin?_

 

**_A/N:_ ** _I personally LOVE when an author writes long chapters. So, I try to make these chapters long but I wonder if it's too much? Let me know. And THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for reading and subscribing. See you next week. (Kudos and comments welcomed)_

 

 ** _P.S.:_** _Chapter 4 should move a little more swiftly. And I_ promise _you’ll see more Chanyeol in the next chapter._

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because your comments and Kudos were so encouraging I'm posting another chapter this week. With a a little bit of Kaisoo and a dash of Chanbek.
> 
> Enjoy.

When Baekhyun opened the door, he was met with Jongin’s wide smile.

The next thing he noticed were the large black bags in his cousins’ hands. He could hear the familiar clinking of bottles as Jongin shoved both bags into his chest; Baekhyun struggled to grab the bags and hold them steady to prevent all the bottles from falling out.

Jongin turned around and began hauling a large grey container in through the front door. It was filled with a liquid that Baekhyun easily identified as beer.

Baekhyun smiled wide. He sat the drinks down on the little table that decorated the foyer and began to close the door.

“Oh!” Jongin set the container down suddenly and clapped his hands together looking at Baekhyun expectantly. He seemed excited. “And I brought…” He went to the front door and opened it wide. “I brought girls, girls, girls!”

As if on cue a small group of females walked up through the front door. Baekhyun saw their eyes open wide taking in the grandeur of the house.

“ _ Wow, Jongin _ ,” the first girl who walked in turned to his cousin. “You weren’t kidding when you said we’d party at a mansion, huh?”

She turned around in a circle as she walked in and Baekhyun was amazed that she was able to walk so steady. She was wearing a pair of very high heels that made her almost as tall as Jongin. He’d never seen shoes so high.

She locked eyes with Baekhyun and smiled. Baekhyun got a good whiff of her scent; she was human. His eyes widened at the realization. His cousin Jongin brought  _ humans _ to his parents’ house.

“This,” Jongin placed his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. “…is the owner of the house, Baekhyun. He was gracious enough to allow us to come over tonight.”

Baekhyun was a little in shock at the situation. He gave a side glance at his cousin who was standing behind him with a wide grin on his face, his hands still on Baekhyun’s shoulder and then Baekhyun looked back at the girl and bowed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he didn’t know what to say. He made a gesture down the hall indicating that the girls, or should he say,  _ women _ , should continue into the house. The rest shuffled in ogling at the décor while grabbing the bag of bottles that Baekhyun had placed on the table earlier.

He turned around to face his cousin. When he told Jongin to come over he didn’t expect his favorite cousin to bring extra people with him. He wasn’t sure what they’d do exactly but he knew he wanted to get drunk and he only felt safe doing that with his cousin. He personally didn’t mind the females coming over, but he was worried about his brothers. Especially his eldest who Baekhyun was still upset with.

When Baekhyun came home earlier he realized why his mother had asked him to prepare lunch for his brothers. His mother had sent all the house staff out with the promise of a three-day weekend/paid vacation. Since his brothers were alphas they didn’t really know their way around the kitchen but of course Baekhyun, the omega, knew how to cook. So that explains why the responsibility to feed his brothers belonged to him.

Lunch was a bit of hassle for Baekhyun as his brothers were loud and obnoxious (as usual) and kept trying to joke around while attempting to “ _ help _ ” him cook lunch. But Baekhyun was still hurt about the party last night. Normally, he’d enjoy the time with his brothers and laugh along with their lame jokes and terrible attempts at cooking, but he still couldn’t get over how his eldest brother treated him at the fraternity party and how his other brothers did nothing about it.

Baekhyun guessed that his sudden desire to hold a grudge was tied to the coming of the full moon, which must be very soon. He felt emotional for no reason and it was mostly due to how uncomfortable he felt in his body. His bones were rattling around, and it took all of Baekhyun’s energy to not pull his hair out from the pain.

He was worried.

This would be his first shift and he didn’t really know what to expect and he wasn’t sure who he should tell. He knew shifting, especially the first, was a very painful experience and he didn’t want to do it alone. The thought of his bones cracking and reforming themselves repeatedly until he was changed into his wolf form was very daunting to him.

So, when he came home to an almost empty house knowing full well that for the next two days his parents and cousins would be gone Baekhyun was excited to relax and get drunk and literally just push all thoughts of shifting aside. At least for the next few days.

“Don’t worry. Your brothers will be fine with it.” Jongin winked at Baekhyun.

“I don’t want them to tell my mom. They’ve been strange lately, especially-“

“I know, I know.” Jongin nodded in agreement. “It’s because he’s the next alpha in line Baek. His job is getting stressful.” He was referring to Baekhyun’s eldest brother.

Baekhyun didn’t know for sure but he had a suspicion that his father was grooming his eldest brother to be a lead alpha. He’d either take over for his father one day or break off and lead a pack of his own. It would explain why his brother seemed to be a completely different person when he’d returned home. He was acting like a responsible wolf for once.

“Yeah, well anyways, I don’t want any problems tonight.” He mumbled.

He could hear chatter in the kitchen, but it was the girls talking to Baekhyun’s brothers. He felt himself relax when he’d heard the causal interaction between them. One of the girls said that Baekhyun invited them and his eldest brother’s response made Baekhyun roll his eyes as hard as he could. He could practically smell the arousal coming off both his brothers and the girls.  _ Disgusting _ .

“Don’t worry  _ I got chu _ .” Jongin smiled at him and began walking further in the house. “Besides, your brothers are horny alphas.” He turned around with his hands in his pockets while continuing to speak. “And I brought enough girls for  _ all _ of them.” He winked, turned back and rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Jongin had brought the girls to distract his brothers. All during lunch Baekhyun had been texting Jongin about how his brothers ( _ especially the eldest) _ were bothering him and trying to  _ (very terribly) _ make amends. Jongin had responded back by saying he’d make sure Baekhyun had a  _ good night. _

He smiled. He loved his cousin so much.

Just as he was about to follow him into the kitchen the doorbell rang.

Baekhyun looked at the front door skeptically for a moment before opening it.  _ Who could it be? _

Kyungsoo stood in the doorway looking as small and as cute as ever. He looked up at Baekhyun wearing a pair of large round glasses and smiled.

“Hey, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun smiled so wide his lips made a box shape.

“Kyungsoo! I forgot I invited you!” Kyungsoo frowned and Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his best friend lifting him off the ground and spinning him around into the house while kicking the door closed. He smothered Kyungsoo’s cheek with a big wet kiss.

“What do you mean  _ you forgot _ ?” Kyungsoo wiggled out of Baekhyun’s grasp after he was set down on the ground. He fixed his glasses and glared at Baekhyun but all that did was prompt Baekhyun to laugh in his face.

“You’re so cute when you look at me like that.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He stared at the gray container that was left in the hallway. He looked back at Baekhyun.

“Are you having  _ another _ party?” The last party that his brothers had in this house Baekhyun had invited Kyungsoo over but Kyungsoo, being the good little omega that he is, left early saying he didn’t want to get in trouble.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted.

“Who’s the dork?”

Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo looked up to see Jongin looking at Kyungsoo skeptically.

Despite the rude remark Baekhyun smiled wide at his cousin and wrapped his best friend up in another embrace this time allowing his feet to stay grounded.

“This little dork is the bestest friend in the whole wide world.”

“Hey, stop calling me that.” Kyungsoo wiggled out of Baekhyun’s grasp and adjusted the glasses on his face.

“My name is  _ Kyungsoo _ .” He looked directly at Jongin but then quickly averted his eyes to the floor. Omega’s should never look an alpha they’d just met in the eyes.

Baekhyun’s smile faltered. There was something  _ wrong _ .

Jongin was frowning at Kyungsoo. Baekhyun’s eyes furrowed.  _ What’s wrong? _

He looked at Kyungsoo and noticed he was frowning too, and he looked very concentrated at his feet.

These were his two-favorite people in the whole world. After years of hanging out with them separately he was  _ ecstatic _ to have them both in the same room. He wanted them to get along, but it was like…they didn’t like each other. But how can they not like each other when they’ve never even met?

“Uh…” Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. All of a sudden there was a tension in the foyer that was only growing, and it was very clearly emanating from Jongin and Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sighed, chanced a glance at Jongin and then looked towards the front door.

“Maybe I should go.”

_ Go? But he only just got here. _

“Yeah, maybe- Jongin began to speak but quickly shut his mouth when Baekhyun practically snapped his neck to glare at him. ”Never mind,” he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He suddenly looked stressed. Baekhyun has never seen him like this. His confident, carefree, easy going, cousin was acting like, _like he was_ _nervous_? “I just came to get the keg.” He mumbled.

He quickly walked up and grabbed the gray container full of beer  _ (that Baekhyun now knew was called a  _ keg _ ) _ . Baekhyun watched as he lifted the keg with ease and carried it back into the kitchen.

Baekhyun turned back to Kyungsoo.

“What was that?” Baekhyun was beyond confused. “Do you know each other?” Maybe they’d met before and decided they hated each other.

“ _ What? _ No.” Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun like he had two heads. “I just..” He shrugged his shoulders.

“You just  _ what _ ?” Baekhyun was looking for an explanation and he was getting impatient.

“I just think I should go.” He sighed. “Your friend obviously doesn’t like me.”

There was a loud pop noise and then cheers from the kitchen. Kyungsoo turned his head towards the noise and shook his head mumbling, “I don’t really fit in at parties anyways.”

Baekhyun was  _ still _ confused.

He grabbed his friends’ hands and said, “ _ Please stay _ .” Kyungsoo looked at him doubtfully. “He’s my cousin.” He looked confused for a moment so Baekhyun clarified. “That jerk you just met. He’s my cousin. Jongin.”

“Oh,” realization stretched across Kyungsoo’s face and he nodded his head. He knew how important Baekhyun’s cousin was to him. He’s even expressed his hope that one day they would all hang out and have the best time. “Well I guess I can stay for a little bit.” He adjusted his glasses and gave Baekhyun a small smile.

Baekhyun’s face lit up.

“But, I mean I didn’t think there would be so many alphas here. You said the house would be empty.”

_ Alphas? His brothers? _ Baekhyun didn’t understand why that mattered. Kyungsoo had met them plenty of times and he never seemed to have a problem with their presence before.  _ What is going on? _

“Let’s just go into the living room then? Come on.” He didn’t wait for an answer he dragged Kyungsoo down the hall and pulled him into the in the opposite direction of the kitchen towards the living room. Baekhyun pushed him in and promised he’d be right back.

He made his way to the kitchen when he heard keys being put into the look on the front door. He paused.  _ What now? _

_ Were his parents back early? Did they forget something? Was it his aunts or uncles? How does he explain the alcohol and the girls? _

He held his breath.

He hoped and prayed to see his uncles. They might chastise him, but they’d at least keep the alcohol and the girls a secret from his parents.

He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed to see the person who walked through the door.

Chanyeol greeted Baekhyun with a small bow and a smirk. “S’up Princess.” He closed the door behind him and hung his coat on the rack. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?” He could hear his accent more clearly now and it made Baekhyun vaguely wonder where Chanyeol was from. 

Baekhyun frowned. Well, at least it wasn’t his mother who walked through the door.

He watched Chanyeol’s face go from amused to surprised when there was yet another burst of noise from the kitchen. Baekhyun saw his nostrils reflex repeatedly.

“ _ Humans _ ?” He looked at Baekhyun for an explanation but Baekhyun felt he owed him none. He ignored the alpha and walked into the kitchen.

He was immediately met with different scents of arousal both human and wolf. He had to stop himself from gagging. It was like walking into a dense stinky fog.  _ Yuck _ .

He eyed he kitchen table where all the bottles were placed and his brothers were talking with the girls.

“Baekhyun’s here!” A round of cheers.

“Now we can really have fun!” More cheers.

Baekhyun ignored them and went to grab cups from the cabinet before going to the table to grab a bottle.

He noticed a water bottle full of a familiar lime green substance. He was immediately reminded of his achy bones. He grabbed one of the discarded black bags and a random bottle which said the words ‘ _ Captain’ _ and  _ 'Morgan’ _ on it. He placed both Captain Morgan and the water bottle full of the green drink in the bag and turned to leave but instead he almost bumped into a broad and wide chest.

“Watch it there,  _ princess _ .” Baekhyun looked up to see the chest belonged to Chanyeol. He rolled his eyes.

“ _ Move _ .” Baekhyun stepped aside to go around Chanyeol but of course Chanyeol moved too blocking his way out.

“Um, aren’t you a little  _ young _ to be drinking?” Baekhyun glared daggers into Chanyeol, staring him directly into his eyes. “Alcohol is for  _ adults _ little  _ omega _ .”

Suddenly there was a chorus of ‘Oh’s’ from his brothers. They knew how much Baekhyun hated to be called omega and by the very smug look on Chanyeol’s face, he knew how much Baekhyun hated it too.

He didn’t have time for this right now. Kyungsoo was waiting for him in the living room and he just wanted to drink with his friend.

“Chanyeol man, come on. Leave him alone.” He saw his cousin place a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and pull him back.

By the familiar way Jongin acted around Chanyeol Baekhyun suspected they knew each other. They were  _ friends _ .  _ When did they even meet? _

“Go on Baek,” Jongin nodded towards the kitchen door indicating he should return to his friend.

But Baekhyun wanted Jongin to come too. “You said you’d make my night  _ fun _ .”

Jongin nodded, “ _ I am _ making your night fun.” He made a hand gesture towards his alcohol and the girls.

Chanyeol walked away towards the keg.

“No, actually. You’ve made it  _ worse _ .” He shoved the black bag into his cousin’s chest. His brothers and the girls have now seemed to ignore them in favor for making out with each other.  _ Gross _ .

“How-“ Jongin started to ask but Baekhyun cut him off.

“Why did you treat Kyungsoo like that?  _ What’s wrong with you? _ You hurt his feelings.” Baekhyun walked towards the kitchen door and indicated Jongin follow. Unfortunately, Chanyeol followed too with a cup of beer in his hand.

Jongin went quiet. But Chanyeol said, “Whose Kyungsoo?” He took a sip of his beer.

“Why are you even here? Don’t you live in the guest house?”

“I was told to keep an eye on you and by the looks of th-” They entered the living room. Kyungsoo was texting on his phone and didn’t look up. In fact, a tension arose the moment they walked in. And Baekhyun noticed Kyungsoo suddenly grip his phone tight but he didn’t look up.

The feeling surprised Baekhyun and even Chanyeol is seemed, because he stopped talking mid sentence  _ (thank the gods). _

Jongin set the alcohol on a table which was near to Kyungsoo, but he quickly made his way to the other couch on the complete far side of the room. Baekhyun was beyond confused.

Chanyeol on the other hand sat at the table and began to drink his beer. He eyed Kyungsoo and Jongin before chuckling.

_ Okay, what? What is going on? _

Baekhyun stood there at the entrance next to Chanyeol sitting at the table in bewilderment.

“Why are they acting like this?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Shut up.”

“You really don’t know?” Baekhyun frowned and looked at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “You know you’re a special type of stupid.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to finally give Chanyeol a piece of his mind but he was interrupted.

“Your friend,” Chanyeol deadpanned, “is in  _ heat _ .”.

“What?” Chanyeol sighed and began to explain.

“Your friend is about to start his heat. Jongin is attracted to his scent and your friend is attracted to Jongin.”

Baekhyun looked back at the two couches where his favorite people sat. He felt the tension between them. He noticed how they avoided each other’s eyes. The longer Jongin sat on the couch the more frustrated he seemed to get and Kyungsoo didn’t look any better. He seemed very distraught and he was wiggling in his seat.

“ _ Oh _ .”

And  _ now _ it all made sense. He’d never seen this before; the attraction between an alpha and an omega.  _ It was strong _ . Now that he could understand what was going on it was like he could sense a pull between them. Like magnets they were drawn to one another, but they were fighting against it…for Baekhyun’s sake.

“ _ Here _ ,” Chanyeol slammed the water bottle of the lime green drink on the table. He glanced and nodded towards Kyungsoo. “Give this to your friend. It’ll help.”

Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol before snatching the bottle off the table. Chanyeol scoffed in response and took a sip of his beer. Baekhyun didn’t want to trust Chanyeol but he also wanted the tension to go away and he didn't know what else to do about it. 

Baekhyun threw himself on the couch next to Kyungsoo.

“Here, drink this.”

Kyungsoo looked at the drink skeptically.

“Baekhyun-“

“ _ Why didn’t you just tell me you’re attracted to Jongin _ ?” He whispered although he was sure both Jongin and Chanyeol could hear him.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. He just shook his head in response. He didn’t want to say anything out loud for fear Jongin would hear.

So Baekhyun uncapped the bottle and shoved it in Kyungsoo’s face. “ _ Drink _ .”

Baekhyun could tell Kyungsoo was embarrassed. He reluctantly took the drink and took a sip. “Drink more Kyungsoo, come on.”

Kyungsoo took a big gulp this time and Baekhyun literally watched the tension in Kyungsoo’s shoulders fade away. He even heard Jongin let out a big sigh of relief from all the way across the room. Baekhyun, Chanyeol,  _ and _ Kyungsoo turned to look at Jongin at the sound and saw him breathing easy looking relieved. But once he noticed everyone staring at him he looked flustered again. And for the first time in Baekhyun’s entire life he saw Jongin’s face turn red from  _ embarrassment _ .

Baekhyun has really seen it all now.

He heard Kyungsoo take two more big gulps and then the tension in the room died down.

Jongin gave another sigh of relief but glared at Chanyeol when he barked out a laugh. “Shut up.” He muttered through gritted teeth before getting up and dragging a laughing Chanyeol out of the room.

Baekhyun turned to Kyungsoo. “Better?”

Kyungsoo nodded and smiled. “ _ Much _ .”

Baekhyun sighed in relief. The room felt better with Jongin and Chanyeol gone. So he got up grabbed a cup and the bottle of alcohol.

“Let’s get  _ drunk _ .” Baekhyun poured a little bit in each glass “ _ Here _ .” He handed one glass to Kyungsoo whose face scrunched up at the smell. “We are getting  _ drunk _ Kyungsoo. No if, and’s, or but’s about it.”

Baekhyun took the bottle full of the green slime and took a big gulp. He relished in the way his bones relaxed and then he downed his alcoholic drink. He was serious about getting drunk.

Kyungsoo took a sip of his drink but gagged stating, “It  _ burns _ .” Baekhyun was going to tell him to be an alpha about it and just chug it but then Kyungsoo kept talking.

“That other alpha. Chanyeol. He’s the one everyone is talking about, right?” Baekhyun groaned because he knew where Kyungsoo was going.

“Yes, and as you can see there is nothing special about him.  _ Drink _ .”

Kyungsoo was quiet for a moment before he blurted out, “He’s hot.”

And lo and behold Chanyeol himself walks in with a two-liter bottle of coke and Jongin following close behind. He made his way over to Kyungsoo smiled wide and said, “Thanks cutie.” Then he winked.

Both Baekhyun and Jongin frowned at the exchange.

Kyungsoo on the other hand just about died from a heart attack. His face turned deep red and his eyes widened when Chanyeol sat next to him very close and he poured some of the coke in Kyungsoo’s cup. “I-Oh, you’re welcome.”

Chanyeol nodded towards Kyungsoo’s cup. “The coke will help. Try and drink it now.”

Kyungsoo immediately gulped down the drink and Chanyeol grinned. “How’d it taste? Better?”

Kyungsoo nodded eagerly, “Yeah, way better.”

Baekhyun decided he had had enough. He stood up and clapped his hands together. “Okay, I think it’s time for Kyungsoo to go home.”

“Aw, but he just  _ got here _ .” Chanyeol pouted and looked at Baekhyun’s friend.

Again, both Baekhyun and Jongin frowned.

“I agree,” Jongin butted in. “It’s time for him to go home.”

Kyungsoo frowned and mumbled, “But I was just starting to enjoy myself.”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol pipped up. “He was just starting to enjoy himself.” At this point Chanyeol’s grin couldn't help but escape. Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “It’s late anyways. It’s not safe for a cute little omega like Kyungsoo here to walk out alone.” He turned to Kyungsoo. “Do you have a ride home?” When Kyungsoo shook his head ‘no’ Chanyeol offered to give him a ride.

Baekhyun and Jongin have never been in so much sync before because at the same time Baekhyun said, “No that’s okay, Jongin can take him home,” Jongin had also said, “No that’s okay, I can take him home.”

They looked at each other confused while Chanyeol nearly fell off the couch laughing.

“But I don’t want to go home yet.” Kyungsoo was now pouting and Baekhyun could tell he was already tipsy.

Jongin had already fished his keys out of his pockets when Baekhyun turned to him stating that he was just going to get his coat and then he’d be back down to drive Kyungsoo home with Jongin. His cousin nodded.

**\- - - --**

“Where did they go?”

Baekhyun had come down the stairs and into the living room to see Chanyeol sitting comfortably on the couch.

“They left already.” Chanyeol took a sip of his drink.

“What? Why? They were supposed to wait for me.”

Chanyeol swatted his hand in the air towards Baekhyun. “You would have cock blocked. So I sent them out.”

_ Cock blocked? What? _ Baekhyun was starting to realize that all he did was frown around Chanyeol.

Baekhyun took off his jacket and turned to go back to his room.  _ His night was ruined. _

“Hey, wait!”

“What?” Baekhyun looked over at Chanyeol. The alpha was obviously older than Baekhyun. Probably even older than his eldest brother but he was so  _ childish _ . Baekhyun didn’t know why but he was bothered by anything and everything the alpha did or said but he just couldn't stand him.

Chanyeol looked saddened. But Baekhyun knew better than to fall for whatever tricks Chanyeol was playing at.

“Look,“ he sighed. “I think we got off on the wrong foot.” Baekhyun furrowed his brow.  _ Okay, where is this going? _

“Yeah, you’re a big jerk.” Baekhyun huffed. He could already feel the drink swirling in his brain, but the green drink had worn off already and Baekhyun was getting grumpy again. He sighed and walked over to the couch where he’d left the green drink and he chugged the rest of it.

“Are you in heat too?”

“No.” Baekhyun didn’t provide any other explanation but he did sit down on the couch next to Chanyeol once he felt the drink hit him.

Now, he was thinking about his first shift.  _ What was it going to be like?  _ He was doing a fine job of handling the pain he was in now but what about his shift? Where should he even go to shift? He thought that if he’d had a little fun and drink a little alcohol he’d gain the confidence to open up to Jongin and Kyungsoo about his shift. He wanted to tell them both at the same time because he cared and trusted them both; he knew they’d help him.

But then nothing went right tonight. Chanyeol ruined Baekhyun’s mood with his snarky comments and careless attitude while Kyungsoo and Jongin's strange attraction seemed to throw the mood completely off.

Baekhyun let himself lean back on the couch and he closed his eyes in disappointment.

It was silent for a while and Baekhyun almost forgot that Chanyeol was there.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Baekhyun turned his head to look at Chanyeol. To his surprise Chanyeol was looking at him very intently. “I was just joking but I think I hurt your feelings.”

Baekhyun thought he was sick. 

 

The look in Chanyeol’s eyes and his earnest words and kind apology seemed to make Baekhyun’s stomach flutter and then bottom out. But someone’s looks, and words don’t make a person’s stomach do such things so Baekhyun reasoned he must be sick.

Yes, he must be sick.

Baekhyun nodded his head and looked away.  “Just stop calling me princess,” He mumbled.

Chanyeol laughed and nodded.

“Of course,  _ your highness _ . I’ll take that as an acceptance of my apology.” Chanyeol placed his palm on his forehead as he bowed. “I beg your pardon.”

Baekhyun gave him a small smile and Chanyeol smiled back.

“So what’s wrong with you?” Chanyeol settled himself on the couch. “Why are you drinking that stuff if you’re not in heat?”

Baekhyun was quiet for a moment. He really did want to talk about his shift. His mother always told him that when his first shift would come he’d know beforehand. She told him to go to her if he ever felt the urge, but he didn’t want to go to her. Everything with her was big deal. Yes, his first shift was a big deal, but it also felt so personal and he was just  _ scared _ .

“I’m going to shift next full moon.”

Chanyeol stared back at him with a look that said  _ ‘so _ ?’

“It’ll be my first shift.” Realization dawned on Chanyeol’s face. “And I’m  _ scared _ .”

Baekhyun didn’t know why he was opening up to Chanyeol, but he wanted to tell  _ someone _ and at this point he felt desperate.

He watched as the alpha smiled. And to Baekhyun’s surprise he felt a small surge of warmth stretch across his chest at the look in the alpha’s eyes and it made him relax more into the couch.

“You know what I do when I feel scared?” His voice was low and above a whisper. Baekhyun then realized how quiet it was in the room and how close he was to Chanyeol.

“What?” Baekhyun whispered back.

“I make a plan.” His smile widened, and he sat up.

“The first shift is always the scariest, but the more you plan the better you’ll feel.”

Baekhyun nodded. He understood that.

“Okay, then what do I plan for?”

Chanyeol explained that he should shift with someone more experienced. Someone who can keep their senses even in wolf form. He should find a place to shift and leave a duffle bag in a place where he can find it when he reverts into human form but far away from where his wolf will find it. He explained what it meant for a young wolf to finally shift and then he advised Baekhyun to tell his parents to which Baekhyun said no.

“Why not?”

“Just because…” Chanyeol didn’t push it. But Baekhyun could tell he didn't approve of his decision. He then suggested he tell Kyungsoo and Jongin to which Baekhyun again said no.

“Why not?”

Baekhyun just shook his head. “I was going to but now I don’t want to.”

Chanyeol stayed quiet for a while and then asked. “I'm guessing your brothers are off limits too?” Baekhyun nodded, yes. “If you won’t tell your friend, your cousin, or your parents then who will shift with you Baekhyun?” Baekhyun shrugged, I don’t know.

“Can’t I do it alone?” Baekhyun felt scared again. He felt so nervous about his shift. He liked the plans they’d made but now it felt like an even bigger deal than before. It seemed much more important so now he wanted to keep it a secret. He didn’t want others to spoil it.

“It’s best if someone you trust is there with you.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol sighed and then nodded, “Okay, please think about it  _ hard _ .”

There was another long stretch of silence and then Baekhyun broke it.

“So, are we friends now?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol shrugged. “It’s up to you.”

Baekhyun’s smile widened and he sat up. He grabbed the bottle of liquor on the table and took a big chug of it before handing the bottle to Chanyeol.

“Then let’s get drunk.”

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for any grammer or spelling mistakes. And next chapter...Baekhyuns shift!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's get's "the talk" with his dad and experiences his first shift.

His head was banging with a furious migraine.

 

“ _Oh,_ ” he heard a deep and familiar voice. “ _He awakes._ ” The voice was dripping in sarcasm and amusement. The rumbling voice seemed to make his head pound harder.

 

Baekhyun sat up and groaned. He held a hand to his forehead and squeezed his eyes tightly. He heard a laugh coming from somewhere in the room and he vaguely recognized it as Chanyeol’s.

 

“ _Here_.” He heard a different voice this time, still familiar but different from the voice he’d heard previously. He allowed his eyes to flutter open. The room was brightly illuminated, and it took Baekhyun quiet a few moments before he could focus his eyes.

 

He woke up on the floor of his father’s den. _How he got there her?_ He couldn’t remember but as he opened his eyes he was surprised by the scene before him.

 

His father was sitting at his desk which was decorated with papers and stacks of documents. He wasn’t looking at Baekhyun. His eyes were focused on the documents before. His head moved back and forth between the desktop computer and the documents he held. It was a familiar scene that Baekhyun would often find his father in whenever he was home.

 

What Baekhyun found peculiar however was the fact that Chanyeol was seated in front of his father on the other side of the desk. While his father seemed to be busy with whatever documents were at his desk, Chanyeol had his full attention on Baekhyun with the same familiar look of amusement dancing across his face. His legs were spread wide open, his body turned towards Baekhyun with one of his arms linking over the back of the chair. He looked extremely comfortable and relaxed unlike Baekhyun who had the worst hangover _ever_.

 

“ _Here_ ,” Chanyeol spoke and Baekhyun then realized the second voice he heard previously was his but that means the first voice he’d heard was his fathers’. “Come on take this.” Chanyeol nodded his head and vaguely waved his hand towards a cup of water on his father’s desk.

 

Baekhyun tried to stand up but paused momentarily until the feeling of nausea which suddenly crashed into him had passed. “ _Ugh_ ,” He groaned again low and long. He felt like dying. It didn’t help that the feeling of his bones shaking and moving as If they would suddenly snap was hitting him with full force. It made his body feel stiff and he had the strongest desire to law back down on the ground.

 

As he stood up he chanced a glance at his father who was still writing something furiously on one of the documents. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol for some sort of guidance on the situation but all he got in response was a smirk and a wink. _Typical Chanyeol_.

 

He shuffled his way over to the seat directly in front of his father but to the right of Chanyeol. He plopped himself down and looked down at the cup of water Chanyeol had offered him. Next to the water was a small lime-yellow jello type thing. He watched as the jello gently giggled when Baekhyun had set the cup of water down after he’d taken a sip.

 

“Eat it,” Baekhyun looked over at Chanyeol. He was still in the same seated position but now Baekhyun noticed he was slumped in his seat slightly looking very comfortable.

 

He felt his stomach churn at the thought of eating the jello. He didn’t want to eat anything. He was barely able to drink the water. The thought of trying to eat solid food made his nausea worse.

 

He was about to tell Chanyeol no thank you when his father spoke up.

 

“Take it Baekhyun,” his father looked stopped writing and looked him directly in the eyes. “It’ll make you feel better.”

 

Baekhyun looked back down at the jello oval. It seemed to giggle with each movement his father made no matter how small. Beside him he heard Chanyeol laugh softly and then he’d noticed his father, who had gone back to writing, smirked down at his papers.

 

They were laughing at him.

 

Baekhyun felt a wave of relief wash through him. He was scared he would be in trouble, waking up in his father’s den with a hangover probably wasn’t a good look for the chief’s youngest son. But the small smile that lit up his father’s face made Baekhyun feel relieved. Normally he’d be embarrassed to have two alpha males laughing at his misfortune, but his head hurt too much, the lights were too bright, and his bones were cracking too much for him to put any energy into feeling embarrassed. His pride had to take a backseat to the physical pain he was in.

 

He picked up one of the giggly jello, prayed, and took a bite. It tasted disgusting. It was very bitter and smelled of vinegar and Baekhyun thought if he ate it he would puke for sure. Since his father told him to eat it Baekhyun stuffed the rest of the jello in his mouth. He grabbed the glass of water and began chugging the water while chewing the jello.

 

He quickly swallowed everything in his mouth with an audible gulp. He groaned and leaned forward letting his head hit the table and he wrapped his arms over his stomach.

 

“There, there little one.” Chanyeol shifted his chair closer to Baekhyun until his thigh was flush against the omega’s. A pair of warm wide hands found their way to Baekhyun’s back and began rubbing in large comfortable circles. He leaned over and whispered quietly to Baekhyun, “It’ll only last a few moments.”

 

Baekhyun groaned again. He felt wave after wave of nausea. He instantly regretted taking the jello. The feeling stayed seated within his chest and stomach causing Baekhyun to think he really was going to puke at any second. Then slowly he felt the feeling ebb away and give into a soft cloudy feeling. “There you go. Feels _good_ doesn’t it?”

 

_Good?_ It felt _amazing_. Baekhyun felt his breath hitch and the nausea passed to be replaced with as very pleasurable feeling. His bones settled in place and he heard himself let out a long and loud groan as his body went lax giving into the feeling.

 

Baekhyun felt the warmth of Chanyeol’s hands leave his back and thank the goddess for that because the feeling of his hands languidly rubbing in circles was starting to make Baekhyun feel _too good_. He’d felt his toes curl and a heat pooled in his crotch that made him clench his hands into fits on his thighs.

 

Once he’d calmed down a little Baekhyun leaned all the way back in his chair and took a deep breath. He let his head fall back and waited patiently as the extreme feeling of pleasure slowly went away.

 

He slowly sat up straight. “You’ll calm down in a minute,” his father spoke this time. He’d moved from his papers to furrowing his brows at the computer screen before him.

 

Baekhyun took one last deep breath and felt the feeling leave him. His body finally settling into comfortability. To his surprise he didn’t feel hungover anymore. He felt fantastic, _refreshed_. As if he’d woken up from a yearlong nap and he could stay awake and alert for centuries more.

 

He looked over at Chanyeol who still looked amused. “You look like _crap_.”

 

Baekhyun frowned at Chanyeol’s words. He stood up suddenly and walked over to the far side of the room. For reasons Baekhyun didn’t understand there was a facet and a mirror in his father’s den. He was vaguely aware that this was not a normal feature in a den, but he’d never questioned it. In fact, today he was very thankful for this. He took a gander at his reflection in the mirror and saw his messy hair sticking up in all directions. His eyes were a bit puffy and red. In the corners of his eyes he could see some eye goop which had dried up and stuck to his eyelashes. He could vaguely see streaks of drool and snot which were running down his nose and chin. _Gross_.

 

He turned the water on and leaned down to splash his face. He gave a pleasant sigh as the cold water hit his skin. The water that splashed his face cooled him down and calmed his nerves. He wiped his eyes and the area around his mouth and nose feeling relieved. He took a small towel which was on a rack next to the faucet and dried his face. Once he looked back at his reflection he was relieved to see how much better he looked. His face was flushed a bit, but he deemed his appearance okay.

 

His hands were still a little damp so he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame the wild locks. Once he was satisfied he looked over and saw both his father and Chanyeol staring at him.

 

“My son cleans up pretty good.” His father smiled at him seemingly pleased with Baekhyun’s appearance. Baekhyun felt a little embarrassed by the compliment but gave a small smile to his father.

 

He glanced at Chanyeol but noticed the amused look on his face was replaced by a look that Baekhyun couldn’t understand. But as soon as their eyes locked Chanyeol look down at his lap before looking up out the window behind his father.

 

Baekhyun slowly took his seat back next to Chanyeol and looked back at his father.

 

He couldn’t quite understand the situation. Neither alpha’s in the room had let their scent or aura out so Baekhyun couldn’t sense how they were truly feeling. He had to go off their body language and facial expressions which he admittedly could not always decipher correctly.

 

“Seems like you two had fun last night.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol for a moment but for some reason the alpha refused to meet his gaze. He wasn’t smiling anymore but he did move his eyes from the back window to Baekhyun’s father. He didn’t say anything.

 

“Yeah..sorry?” Baekhyun didn’t know what to say and he was confused by Chanyeol’s sudden change in behavior. His father laughed and shook his head.

 

“Don’t be.’ He went back to the computer and began typing something. “I’m not mad although If I were you I’d be more worried about your _mother_.”

 

Baekhyun’s face paled. _His mother_. Of course, if his father was home then his mother must be back too. She’d be so mad to hear Baekhyun got drunk and passed out in his father’s office. He didn’t want to think about the lecture she’d give him. Maybe she wouldn’t leave him alone again or let him leave the house. She was terribly over protective and often overreacted.

 

“But thank the goddess she is not home.” Baekhyun felt himself sigh with relief. His father laughed. “She won’t return until after the full moon. Sometime next week.”

 

_The full moon_. Baekhyun looked over at Chanyeol again who still would not meet Baekhyun’s gaze.

 

“Where is she?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“She’s with her family; they’ll be visiting us for the Festival of the Full Moon.”

 

“Oh, _really_?” His father smiled and nodded. Baekhyun was surprised.

 

In all the years that Baekhyun had lived he’d never met any family on his mother’s side, except for her eldest brother _(who Baekhyun may or may not have a crush on)._ He was vaguely aware his mother came from a pack far, far away and the pack she came from was much larger than his fathers. In the pack his father lead, Baekhyun’s mother was the only one of her kind. But that’s all Baekhyun knew about his mother.

 

“Are grandma and grandpa coming too?” Baekhyun asked, but he surly hoped not. He was referring to his father’s parents.

 

The Moon festival of the Goddess occurred every year. It was a religious festival.

 

It was said that the first wolves were weak and feeble beasts, but they’d won the sympathy of the Goddess of the Moon, Dae-Soon. She granted them the ability to shift from their beast form into that of a two-legged mammal. These new beings were called lycanthropes. Eventually with time the beast and two-legged mammal evolved into wolf and human to became werewolves.

 

The festival was a celebration of the life of a werewolf, fertility, and contained a ceremony of thanks to the goddess who ruled the moon which allowed the shift from wolf to human to take place. Dae-Soon is who Baekhyun would pray to when he’d pray over his food. It was a habit his mother had instilled in him. He would not call himself religious, but his mother certainly was, and she taught all her sons to pledge their allegiance to the moon goddess through prayer and even fasting. But neither his brothers or even his father were religious. But as the leading family of the pack they did participate in the major religious gather events such as the upcoming festival.

 

Baekhyun’s family on his father’s side always attended. But in response to Baekhyun’s question, his father shook his head, “No, they will not be attending this year.” To which Baekhyun was lightly relieved.

 

Unlike his mother’s family Baekhyun knew a lot about his father’s family. They lived only a few hours away in another pack where his father grew up. He knew them very well and met with them often throughout the year as they came to visit frequently. His grandparents were nice enough to Baekhyun but to his brothers and mother they were not the kindest.

 

For some reason his grandparents on his father’s side didn’t seem to like his mother because of the way she looked. And since his brothers looked like his mother they didn’t like them either. His grandparents never had anything kind to say to them and it would often make for awkward family interactions.

 

His grandparents distain specifically pertained to his mother’s skin color and the pack she came from. His mother’s skin was dark. It was several tones darker than Baekhyun’s own. She was from a completely different pack on a different continent and Baekhyun knew these small facts about his mother was the source of his grandparents’ hatred for her.

 

Baekhyun resembled his father more while his brothers resembled his mother the most. His middle brothers had tanned skin and were clearly a mix of his father and mother. His eldest brother resembled his mother the most with no likeness to his father while Baekhyun resembled his father the most with no likeness to his mother. This irked his grandparents so much that they often accused his mother of adultery. Stating that his brothers clearly weren’t children of this father and that Baekhyun was the only legitimate child.

 

During the last visit his grandparents had used words towards Baekhyun’s mother that Baekhyun had never heard before but understood they were insults. His brother’s in a fit of rage had stood up to defend her but his mother, ever the gracious leader, had told them to calm down and be quiet. She apologized to his grandparents even though she didn’t do anything wrong, but they didn’t accept her apology at all.

 

Baekhyun once overheard a conversation between his mother and brothers. He heard the word ‘ _racist’_ thrown around several times in reference to his grandparent. Although he didn’t fully understand what it meant he knew it wasn’t good.

 

While his grandparents were always kind and respectful to Baekhyun their kindness towards him always made him feel uncomfortable seeing as how they never paid the rest of his family any kindness. He personally didn’t understand it, and no one ever really explained.

 

Despite the little family drama, he was happy to hear that his mother’s family would be visiting for the first time but relieved to find that his father’s family would not. He didn’t want any conflicts.

 

“So, since I’m not in trouble can I go?”

 

His father laughed and Baekhyun felt warmth spread across his chest again at the jovial sound and the mirth in his eyes. This was one of the longer conversations they’d had together. He wanted to continue but he was at a loss of what to say, so he decided he should leave.

 

His father moved his documents to the side and looked directly at Baekhyun. “Well, I was hoping to be able to speak to you actually.” He smiled wide. “We don’t really get to talk too much.”

 

Baekhyun felt a pang in his chest. His father wanted to talk to him; he was touched. But he was also nervous. Their interactions were always so awkward and short.

 

Baekhyun guessed that because his father was an older alpha and he was a young omega the conversation was hard to make between them. Even the conversations and interactions with his brothers were becoming a bit strained. As they all got older, Baekhyun wanted more independence while his brothers, especially the eldest, were becoming more protective. They were going their separate ways and Baekhyun could tell. Soon his relationship with his brothers would resemble the relationship he has with his father: estranged and awkward.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Baekhyun licked his lips and raised his eyebrows. He was surprised. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

Except for the past couple of weeks, Baekhyun spent most of his time with his mother. He found her to be stifling and too much of a stickler for the rules, but conversation would come easy between them _(if she wasn’t wasting that time nagging him)._

 

Conversation with his father on the other hand was always awkward. He never knew what to say.

 

His father shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “ _Anything_ , what have you been up to? Besides getting wasted and passing out with an alpha in my office?” He arched an eyebrow and even shot a glance towards Chanyeol.

 

“Uhm,” Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. He looked to his left at Chanyeol who suddenly seemed to be uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and sat up straight in his seat. _Good._ Baekhyun thought, _he’s just as uncomfortable as I am._

 

“Well, I can explain that….” He trailed off at the amused glint in his father’s eye when he responded with, _‘Oh, really? Please, do tell.’_

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to explain but then closed it again. He looked back at Chanyeol for help. He suddenly realized that he had no idea why or even how he’d ended up in his father’s den. He couldn’t remember.

 

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a sympathetic look and cleared his throat. “You said,” Chanyeol spoke keeping his eyes on Baekhyun, “You said you missed your father. So, we came to the office. You said you wanted to wait for him here.”

 

“ _Oh,_ ” Baekhyun suddenly felt his face and ears heat up. Well, he wasn’t expecting that.

 

His father looked just as shocked as Baekhyun. But Baekhyun could tell he was touched. He saw a look flash quickly across his father’s face. It was the exact same face he’d given Baekhyun’s mother after he’d returned home smelling like blood and lavender with the purple splotches on his neck. Was it _guilt_? Baekhyun wasn’t sure. The look on his face went away as quickly as it had come.

 

His father cleared his throat. “Well, I guess that’s a good reason then...”

 

Really the situation shouldn’t have been so awkward. But they’d never even been around each other this long without his mother as a buffer. She’d always start, continue, and end the conversation. He distinctly recalls being annoyed whenever his mother would be that way but, in this moment, _he missed her._

 

“Yeah, well I’m really happy you’re here now.” Baekhyun gave his father and awkward smile. “But I’d really like to take a shower if that’s okay?”

 

His father nodded quickly and picked up his documents again.

 

“ _Yes_ , of course. Please do.”

 

Baekhyun quickly got up from his seat and rushed towards the door before remembering his manners. He turned around and bowed to his father and backed out until he was on the other side of the door.

 




 

It’d been two days since his awkward encounter with his father and Chanyeol in the den and the awkwardness only grew since then.

 

 

Since that day his father kept trying to talk to him. As if he were trying to get to know his son. Baekhyun was touched. His father never made this kind of effort before. But Baekhyun was at a loss of what to say to his father. They had a hard time getting past the pleasantries. Their conversation never extended beyond Baekhyun’s wellbeing or the weather. Maybe their brothers would be brought up from time to time or his father would ask him about Kyungsoo, but other than that they mostly filled the air with awkward silence. It was _torture_. But it made Baekhyun’s heart flutter every time his father made a beeline for wherever he was.

 

Another strange thing was Chanyeol. He seemed to be avoiding Baekhyun for whatever strange reason. After they’d made amends a few days ago Baekhyun expected that Chanyeol would at least _talk_ to Baekhyun. He was looking forward to having a new person around to hang out with besides Kyungsoo and Jongin; they were his only friends really.

 

Baekhyun pushed all the negative interactions he’d had with Chanyeol aside with the exciting prospect of having a new friend. A new friend from _outside_ the pack. The thought was thrilling. _What kind of life did Chanyeol live outside the pack?_ _What were his interests? Did he have a mate? Children? Did he prefer cooked or raw meat?_ Baekhyun had many questions but it seemed they would never be answered. Chanyeol avoided him like the plague. Whenever Baekhyun would walk into a room Chanyeol would walk out. If Baekhyun tried to talk to him he’d mumble a brief greeting and excuse himself. He didn’t even tease Baekhyun like he’d done a few days earlier when they’d gotten drunk together.

 

It made Baekhyun wonder what he’d done to Chanyeol. If maybe he’d done something wrong. But he couldn’t think of anything. Then he wondered if Chanyeol was avoiding him because he was attracted to Baekhyun like Jongin and Kyungsoo had been with one another. But he quickly dismissed the idea. He distinctly remembered the pull he sensed between his friend and his cousin. How the air shifted. He could _feel_ their attraction towards one another. It was something they weren’t able to hide even from Baekhyun whose senses were not as heighted since he’d never experienced a heat or his shift yet.

 

But he couldn’t feel anything like that from Chanyeol. So, then he was back to thinking Chanyeol was upset with him for some reason. It bothered him so much that he brought it up to his father during one of their awkward interactions.

 

“Do you think he’s mad at me?” Baekhyun’s father looked at him with surprised confusion.

 

His father sat down next to him and asked him about the weather. So Baekhyun’s question had thrown him off guard.

 

“Who?” He watched his father’s brow furrow and bunch together.

 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun stated sheepishly. “Chanyeol. He’s been avoiding me.” Baekhyun pouted. “I don’t know what I did.”

 

His father blinked at him a couple of times and then sighed before looking away. He couldn’t tell what his father was thinking. His scent and aura were retracted so Baekhyun desperately tried to read his face to understand.

 

“I believe that’s my fault.” Now Baekhyun was confused.

 

“What do you mean?” This was the most engaged he’s been with his father during the past few days of these encounters. His father looked at Baekhyun and held his gaze steady. His mouth was set in a thin line and Baekhyun instantly recognized his facial expression. It was the same expression his mother and eldest brother would make whenever they were about to give Baekhyun a lecture. He groaned internally.

 

“Baekhyun,” there was a sternness in his voice that Baekhyun never heard him use before. It instantly caused him to sit up straight. He felt his ears sting and ring briefly as if he were straining to hear a whisper. He suddenly felt out of control of his body. Every part of him was attentive to his father. He realized his father had used a dominating voice meant to make little omega Baekhyun pay special attention to him. Baekhyun frowned at the realization; no one ever spoke to him like that before.

 

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” his father looked apologetic upon seeing his son’s face and soften his voice as he continued. “You’re,” he paused as if he were in thought. He sighed and then began speaking again, his voice barely above a whisper, “You’re my only omega pup.”

 

“…Okay..” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This was true. But why did this fact make his father look so… _forlorn_?

 

“I-You’re…growing up, you know? And I-“He stopped again. He groaned and ran a hand over his face and then through his hair; _he was stressed_. Baekhyun smiled at the action. His father seemed so normal in that moment, like any other wolf. “I just want what’s best for you.” His father finished and Baekhyun was no closer to understanding Chanyeol’s strange behavior.

 

“Uhm, okay. Thanks?” He wasn’t sure what to say. His father gave a nervous laugh and then attempted to try and explain himself again.

 

“Do you know any other omegas who aren’t family?”

 

Baekhyun thought about it before he responded. “Only Kyungsoo.”

“And how often do you see him?”

 

“Not that often…” His father nodded. There was a long pause. Baekhyun shifted where he sat next to his father feeling uncomfortable.

 

“I told Chanyeol to keep his distance from you.”

 

“Why?” _Did I do something wrong?_

 

“Because he’s an _alpha_ from outside the pack. I’m concerned that maybe you or even Chanyeol might develop some sort of an attraction for each other.”

 

“ _Oh_.” He instantly thought of Kyungsoo and Jongin. Their attraction for one another seemed to be immediate, as soon as Kyungsoo stepped through the door. But that wasn’t happening between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, so he didn’t really understand.

 

“Yeah.” Baekhyun watched his father take a deep breath before he continued. “All you’ve ever known is this pack. You’re so used to the alphas in this pack that-Well…. Sometimes meeting someone from outside can cause… _feelings_. Like, an overwhelming attraction.” His father looked at Baekhyun directly in the eyes. “Because they’re so different. Their scent, aura, or their physical appearance can make you feel _attracted_.”

 

Baekhyun’s face turned beet red. Was his father was insinuating that he and Chanyeol might _accidently_ mate together? Baekhyun has not even had his first heaty yet! Why would his father think he’d let Chanyeol _(or any alpha for that matter)_ mount him?

 

“I am not even heating…” Baekhyun mumbled this small fact to his father hoping to end the conversation.

 

His father responded with a soft smile but to Baekhyun’s dismay he continued talking.

 

“I know. But Chanyeol could spark a premature heat. You haven’t started heating yet and that’s okay. Every wolf is different, but I want your first heat to come naturally according to your bodies needs not because of a new alpha in the house.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. He vaguely wondered if his face could get any redder. By now his ears, neck, and cheeks have also become flush.

 

He lamely stated, “I don’t like Chanyeol like that.” He paused for a moment and then said, “You don’t think Chanyeol likes me like that do you? I’m not even a matured wolf…”

 

His father smiled. “I might have jumped the gun a little by telling Chanyeol to back off. I wasn’t concerned before but then I saw you both passed out cuddling together in my office…” _Wait, what now?_ Baekhyun stopped listening to his father. Did he just say that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were _cuddling_?

 

Baekhyun assumed that he was the only one to pass out on the floor, but it seems that Chanyeol had done so as well. And they were _cuddling_? _What?_ His head was spinning. No wonder his father was worried. That must have looked like they were a mated couple. Baekhyun shook his head. It wasn’t like that. Not at _all_.

 

“Nothing happened that night.” Even though Baekhyun didn’t remember a thing. He’s sure that if something had happened he would have felt it the next day between his legs and down his backside. And now Baekhyun was sure that his face would permanently stay red.

 

“ _I know_. Chanyeol _assured_ me.” Baekhyun tried to imagine the type of conversation his father must have had with Chanyeol. His father was a kind man, always gentle and respectful but Baekhyun has seen him angry before and it’s not anything he’d like to experience himself. He wondered if his father was angry with Chanyeol. If maybe Chanyeol was in trouble.

 

“But still just because nothing happened yet doesn’t mean it won’t in the future. Other dad’s do not let their premature omega son’s run around with strange alphas.” He sighed, “And it’s for good reason.”

 

When he called Chanyeol ‘strange’ Baekhyun understood he meant and outsider. A wolf not of the pack. He nodded, pretending to understand and kept his mouth shut. He wanted this conversation to be _over_.

 

“But you’ve both been responsible,” he smiled. “And Chanyeol is trustworthy.” He looked Baekhyun in the eye. “I wouldn’t have brought him home if I thought he couldn’t handle himself around my little omega.”

 

Again, Baekhyun just nodded and prayed to the sweet moon goddess, Dae-Soon, that this conversation would just end.

 

“I mean, I’m not really interested in any alphas,” Baekhyun stated truthfully. “And I have no desire to mate. I mean not right now.” He had no instinctual urges to mate or even be around other alphas. He wasn’t even sure how the process went or what was appropriate. He only knew from Kyungsoo’s experience.

 

After Kyungsoo started heating his parents pretty much told every eligible alpha and beta wolf in the pack. He remembered Kyungsoo’s family coming over to the house to speak with Baekhyun’s father and mother about the situation. It was all made into a big deal. There were very few omegas in the pact so when one became mature and started heating it was a big deal. He recalled how embarrassed Kyungsoo was at the time. Because everyone knew, and alphas and betas started talking to him and his parents requesting to court and mate with him. _(Kyungsoo still gets texts of alphas private parts and naughty messages that Baekhyun would blush at.)_

 

“I know,” his father winked at him. “But someday you will. At least I hope you will. You seem more like you’re on the independent omega side.” He could tell what was going on. This was an opportunity for him to tell his father how he really felt. Baekhyun realized they were having a real conversation for once. And though Baekhyun was impossibly embarrassed this was the longest conversation he can recall ever having with the elder.

 

Baekhyun shrugged and paused for a moment before he responded. “I don’t know what I want.” His father nodded. “I don’t know what I like or anything. But I want to be able to choose. When I do figure out what want I hope you’ll let me…” He looked at his father hopefully. He’d never spoken out loud about his future and hardly thought about it himself, but he knew he didn’t want the typical omega life. Being mated off and having pups didn’t sound appealing; it sounds like he’d never be able to leave the house and he already feels caged in.

 

His father smiled slow and wide. “Of course, Baekhyun. I want you to be happy. I just hope that you’ll feel comfortable enough to tell me what you want when you figure it out.” Baekhyun smiled back and agreed. His father brought him into a hug and Baekhyun could feel his aura and his father’s scent overwhelmed his senses and he melted in his father’s arms. He felt so much comfort and warmth from his father that he had not felt since he was a pup. It made his grin widened and his hold on his father tightened.

 

The conversation wasn’t so bad after all.

 




 

It was a bright beautiful day out. The sky was clear, and the sun was beaming but even through the daylight the moon could be seen clearly.

 

As Baekhyun stared at the moon he felt a searing pain all over his body. His bones were shaking uncontrollably. He could tell they were on the verge of snapping.

 

He looked down at his hands which were shaking. One of his fingers kept snapping and molding it’s self-back together. The pain was intolerable but Baekhyun never made a noise. He closed his eyes. He was scared.

 

The pain was already too much and only one finger had snapped so far. What would it be like when all his bones started breaking at the same time? How could he handle such pain?

 

The pull of the moon was strong even now during the day. He was standing at the back of the house in the middle of the large lawn with his duffle bag in his hand. He had to stop his hasty march into the woods because of the pain in his foot. His foot began twitching so much. He felt his bones on the verge of cracking. He felt he couldn’t walk anymore. But as the bones in his foot settled back in place he could see that it was a false alarm. Across the lawn he could see a few of his cousins _(who were significantly younger than him)_ running across the lawn in their wolf form. Some of his uncles were running after them some in wolf form some still human.

 

The younglings who were overcome with the power of the full moon would begin shifting immediately after they saw the moon in the sky whether it was day or night. Some adult wolves were the same; they’d just succumb completely to the power of the moon and shift in mid-day light. (For adults, the more religious they were the more likely they’d shift during the day.) But for others they’d either must wait, or they’d hold off their shift until the night.

 

Baekhyun on the other hand was experiencing his first shift. There was no telling when his bones would begin the process of cracking and remolding themselves and there was no telling how _long_ it’d take.

 

He strengthened his grip on his bag and continued his march across the lawn.

 

He didn’t tell anyone that he was shifting, so that meant he’d have to go it alone and the thought terrified him. He sighed as he began to enter foresty area. He was begging to worry about his decision to shift alone. Normally, wolves would shift for the first time in the company of their parents or loved ones. It made the process easier and quicker to have the support and familiarity of family around while the body goes through such extreme duress. Especially for an omega, the company of alphas and betas can make the process much easier. But Baekhyun’s mother was out of the country. His brothers had rented an empty farm house clear across the pack territory and decided to shift there with other alphas (and party). His father did as he normally did and went into town to shift with the other wolves of their pack. It was always seen as a fun event to shift with their chief.

 

Normally, Baekhyun would stay behind with his younger cousins who couldn’t shift yet. But he left them under the supervision of their eldest sister who was much more responsible than Baekhyun anyway. She’d keep them safe while he was out.

 

Baekhyun had laid in bed for hours with his eyes squeezed shut thinking about what he should do. _Call Jongin or Kyungsoo? Was it too late to call them? How could they even help?_

 

Eventually, once the pain in his bones intensified, he’d decided to pack a bag _(following the instructions Chanyeol gave him a few days prior)_ and shift on his own. But as he made his way across the lawn his duffle bag in hand he was starting to regret the decision, but he also understood that it was entirely too late to change his mind.

 

He continued his trek into the woods until he made it to the lake. Baekhyun would often run through the woods to the lake. He’d even go skinny dipping. The lake itself was large but no one ever seemed to go there. It was the perfect place for Baekhyun’s shift.

 

He started to strip his clothes and put them in his duffle bag. Wolves typically chose wide open spaces to shift in under the full moon. The forest was a poor choice because there were way too many obstacles (trees, boulders, etc.) that got in the way. A fully shifted wolf only does two things under the gaze of the full moon. They run, and they mate. The area of the forest and around the lake is too cluttered for either activity.

 

Tonight, Baekhyun isn’t planning on running or mating at all. He sat himself down on the grass near the edge of the forest before the dirt that leads to the lake. He brought his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. He was in _pain_. His bones would not stop rattling around. All over his body he could feel and hear the snap of his bones breaking only to feel them mold back together in their original place. It was painful and disappointing. _Why would his bones mold back into their original place?_ He needed them to snap and re-mold into his wolf body, but it was almost as if his body was unsure of what to do or how to do it.

 

Baekhyun laid himself on the grass in the fetal position. He’d have to wait, until when he wasn’t sure, but tears were starting to escape his eyes. He clutched his knees closer to his chest and kept his eyes firmly shut as the pain wracked over his body. A hard jolt of pain ran up Baekhyun’s back as his spine started to wiggle and snap violently in his body. It caused Baekhyun to gasp and his eyes flew open. He rolled onto his back when he heard the familiar snap as his spine rolled back into place. He started panting.

 

Now that his eyes were open he noticed that the sun had gone down and he could see the moon bright and high in the sky. He suddenly felt cold and goosebumps pricked his flesh. _Wasn’t the sun just out? How long were his eyes closed?_

 

Baekhyun felt like time was moving agonizingly slow but to see the darkened sky and the twinkling stars and the brightness of the moon he realized he must have been out by the lake for _hours_ already. And he still hadn’t shifted. Something was _wrong_.

 

He suddenly heard the crinkling of leaves and he chalked it up to the wind which suddenly picked up causing his teeth to chatter.

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

He sat up as quickly as he could _(which wasn’t very fast)_ groaning all the way. He looked over to the edge of the woods to see the silhouette of a figure approaching him.

 

_Who could it be?_

 

Baekhyun looked back at the sky. By now every wolf who was capable should have changed into their wolf form. Who was this that was approaching him?

 

His eyes widened with who he saw. Of course, it’d be him.

 

“ _Oh, Baekhyun…”_ He could hear the pity in dripping from voice. It made Baekhyun feel ashamed and he shut his eyes. Hot tears leaked down the sides of his face. He let himself fall back down to the ground.

 

He knelt to Baekhyun’s side and let his eyes wander down Baekhyun’s trembling body, from his toes which kept cracking and molding themselves back together to the young omega’s face stopping briefly to look at his left hand which had all his fingers bent in all different directions.

 

Chanyeol looked Baekhyun directly in his eyes. “Baekhyun you need to complete your shift…” His voice was stern but Baekhyun could hear something else behind his words. “It’s almost midnight.”

 

Baekhyun suddenly felt anger. _What did Chanyeol mean he needed to complete his shift?_ He knew he needed to shift. It’s not like Baekhyun was holding back and purposefully putting himself through agony.

 

“I _know_ ,” he responded back through gritted teeth. “I’m _trying_.”

 

“Well try harder.” Chanyeol had the good decently to look mad. “It’s practically midnight already.”

 

_Midnight?_ It’s midnight? He’s been here for hours writhing in pain and he’s no closer to completing his shift than this morning.

 

“How am I supposed to try harder?” He was yelling now, and sob chocked out.

 

Chanyeol’s face melted. His true feelings registering across his face; He looked distressed. “ _Baekhyun_ you don’t _understand_.” He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. His demeaner made Baekhyun worried, he’d never seen the alpha like this.

 

“What? What’s wrong?” Of course, there was something wrong! Baekhyun had been out here for too long with no results. _Of course,_ this would happen to him during his first shift.

 

“You need to complete your change before sunrise.”

 

“Okay, why? Well I have time, right? I-“ Baekhyun groaned and clutched his stomach. He could feel his organs rearranging themselves inside and it felt like his stomach was trying to move up into his chest.

 

“If you don’t complete your change before the sun rises you’ll to stay in whatever position your bones crack into until the next full moon!” Chanyeol sounded scared. “So, if you’re only half turned you’ll stay that way.” He paused and looked at Baekhyun intensely before repeating, “You have to finish your shift.”

 

Baekhyun cried out again. He rolled on his stomach and Chanyeol saw Baekhyun’s spine twist and turn under his skin. “I can’t control it!”

 

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s warm hands on his back. When his spine tried to remold itself back into place Chanyeol stopped it and slowly pushed his spine back _out_ of place. Baekhyun cried out and tried to get away from Chanyeol but Chanyeol held him down and when his should blade cracked and tried to remold he stopped that too. “Stop it!” Baekhyun was crying he was in so much pain and Chanyeol made it _worse_.

 

“I’m trying to help you.” He sighed. “I know it hurts Baekhyun.” His voice was low almost a whisper. Baekhyun could hardly hear it over his own screaming. Every time his bones cracked Chanyeol would stop it from remolding back into its original place. It seemed to spark something in his body so that after a while Chanyeol didn’t need to push his bones around; once they snapped they stayed broken. He slowly moved away from Baekhyun.

 

The omega’s body started to twist and turn harshly. A few of his bones broke the skin as they shifted, but he quickly healed. Baekhyun’s voice was scratchy and he no longer had the energy to scream and he knew that soon he wouldn’t be able to speak. He could feel his jugular vibrate as if it too were going to burst at any moment.

 

Baekhyun’s body had now twisted into an unnatural position. His neck twisted around towards his back and his leg and arms bent to resemble the legs of a wolf. He was exhausted.

 

He glanced at Chanyeol whose face was pale and looking grim.

 

“Why didn’t you shift?” Baekhyun’s voice was a groggy whisper.

 

“I can shift at will.” His eyes looked sad and Baekhyun guessed he must have looked terrible in that moment. If Chanyeol could shift at will that meant one of two things: he was either a very old and the moon cycle no longer affected him, _or_ he’d learned to control his shift during the full moon fazes. Since Chanyeol didn’t look so old Baekhyun guessed it was the latter.

 

Chanyeol opened his mouth again to speak knowing Baekhyun wanted to ask for more information but was unable to anymore. “I saw you leaving the house this morning. I was going to wait for you to get back, so we could shift together…”

 

Baekhyun felt like crying. But now he was almost in his wolf form he couldn’t shed actual tears. Instead a whine came from his throat. He couldn’t talk anymore.

 

He didn’t think anyone saw him leave the house.

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “But you didn’t come back.”

 

Baekhyun thought everyone was so busy they wouldn’t notice he was gone.

 

“So, I’ve been looking for you.”

 

Baekhyun whimpered. His neck slowly twisted back around, his body realizing it wasn’t facing the right way. He could feel fur, his coat, start to push its way through his skin. It was a creepy feeling; like ants crawling out of his skin.

 

“Once you change into your wolf form you’ll have to change right back, Baekhyun. There isn’t _enough time_.” He was whispering now.

 

Baekhyun heard what he said but he could no longer see him. And then all he could see was darkness as he closed his eyes. He felt his body suddenly and hastily complete the shift.

 

When he opened his eyes a few moments later he was lying on his side completely shifted into his wolf form.

 

 

_A/N:_

 

_A few things:_

**_#1_ ** _– I keep forgetting that Chanyeol has an accent and is supposed to be a foreigner. Woops I’ll try to bring that up in the next few chapters._

**_# 2 –_ ** _Is it too much to ask for someone to proof read this for me? No matter how much I read and re-read I’m always left with mistakes haha._

**_#3 –_** _Baekhyun’s parents are an interracial couple. His mother is black, and his father is Korean. They mated and had pups of mixed race. Baekhyun looks fully Korean_ (fully resembling his father) _while his brothers are obviously mixed. His eldest brother is dark skinned_ (fully resembling their mother) _while the others are tanned (resembling both parents)._

**Inspiration for this:** _Dogs._

_Sometimes puppies have fur that’s a different color from their parents_.

 

And as always, it’s your Kudos and comments that keep this story going. Keep them coming.


	7. The Next Chapter...

Hello there,

It's been awhile. I'm sorry to get you excited, but this is not an update. 

I would love to continue this story. However, I've written the next chapter a few times and nothing seemed right. I've been writing little things here and there to try and inspire me.

But now I'm asking now for your help. 

Do you have any ideas on how you want the story to progress? Or at least what the next chapter should be about?

Please let me know. Maybe we can continue the story together. :)

Thanks,

KaiXsen


End file.
